Devils Blood
by Shadow User69
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his parents for his little sisters and brothers. He wanders around the red light district since an incident on the twins birthday, got his first killed and join a gang called The Executioners. AU, Uchiha Massacre never happen. Fem Itachi. Rated M for rape, blood, and so much more. You don't like then don't read and it will not be a harem. (Up for Adoption)
1. Episode 1: Kitsune and Izumi

**An: This is something I thought of while reading Naruto fics were he is neglected. Naruto left after being neglected from his parents for his sister and brother. He is killer and kills those who deserve to die or witness him killing. Naruto joined a murdering gang called the Executioners. Some of the Naruto characters are OC and they are going to be a couple of OC characters. Twisted-Smart Naruto. There will be pairings but no Harems. And the Uchiha Massacre never happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Characters Ages**

 **Minato: 35**

 **Kushina:34**

 **Naruto:13**

 **Mito:7**

 **Hiruzen:7**

 **Fugaku:36**

 **Izumi(Fem Itachi):12**

 **Shisui:12**

 **Sasuke:7**

 **Teuchi:44**

 **Mizuki(OC): 6**

 **Kiyoko(OC):15**

 **Yukino(OC):11**

 **Akira(OC):44**

 **Daichi(OC):16**

* * *

Opening 1: Steppin' out tonight by Flow.(Or watch Durarara x2 Ketsu opening.)

Music starts:

Naruto is holding out his hand in the sky.

Then it switch to Mito and Hiruzen, Kiyoko, Yukino, Akira, Shisui, Sasuke, Fugaku, Mizuki and the last one was Izumi who threw a Kunai at the fourth wall.

Title of this story appears flashing around Konoha.

 **Lyrics/** Explaining whats going:

 **Arikitari na boku no hibi o kowashitekure**

Mito is running with Hiruzen and Sasuke.

 **Ijou na hdo no shigeki o machinozondeita nokana  
**

Then it switch to Fugaku scolding Daichi and a laughing officer at the police story.

 **Chotto shita sonna boukenshin wa kaisatsu ni suikomarete  
**

Then it switch to the ramen stand with Minato and Kushina eating and Teuchi and Ayame cooking.

 **Hakidasare tadoritsuita ame furu kono machi**

Switch to an apartment with a man looking outside his window pushing his glasses up.

 **Nanimo kanjirenai mama shindeiku nowa gomen da  
**

Then it switch with Shisui and Kakashi dodging a bolt of lighting. Then it goes to Naruto who is grinning and Izumi glaring at him.

 **Owari no sono saki o mezashite**

Naruto points his dagger at her before running away from them with Izumi following after him

* * *

 **Kakedase steppin' out tonight bokura wa futashike na mama  
**

Then it switch with Kiyoko and Akria watching a movie with Yukino making a scene.

 **Kagayku steppin' out tonight matterunda ze ashita ga  
**

Then it switch with Hidan on top of the academy building with two other people

 **Arage steppin' out tonight bokura wa kaze no naka  
**

Then it switch with Spiral looking on top of Hashirama head looking at Konoha

 **Soredemoo steppin' out tonight  
**

Then it switch to Naruto having his dagger press against Izumi nodachi

 **Oikakenda So There's no looking back**

Then it start flashing Mito and Hiruzen, Naruto, Izumi, Fugaku with Daichi and Shisui, Kakashi, Kiyoko with Yukino and Akira, and finally; the man with glasses.

It fades to black with the story title visible.

* * *

Episode 1: Kitsune and Izumi

* * *

 **Namikaze Compound**

"Tou-chan I did it! I did it!" A cheerfully red haired girl exclaimed. She was bouncing around with excitement. "Nice job Mito!" A blonde haired man said. This was the Yodaime, Namikaze Minato. "Tou-chan I did it to!" A spike red haired boy said.

"Nice job Hiruzen." Minato said patting his son head. His wife, Kushina, was smiling at the scene and went to join them.

"Since you two did a great job on the Rasengan. We will take you out to eat." Kushina said as the twins cheered. "Ichiraku's!" The two exclaimed. The parents laughed at their antics and grabbed one of their hands.

"Well let's get cleaned up first! Then we'll go!" Kushina said cheerfully as she left with Hiruzen.

"Tou-chan I forgot something. You could go ahead." Mito said letting go of Minato hand. "Ok don't take too long." Minato said leaving her alone.

Mito looks at around and found what she was looking for. "Aniki!" She ran to a blonde haired boy who looks like Minato. His name was Naruto. "Mito-chan congratulation on the Rasengan." Naruto ruffled her hair. She shakes her head.

"Aniki how come you can't train with us?" Mito asked. Naruto sighed and kneeled down to meet her face to face. "It's because you two are training to become ninja. Remember that I am a civilian." Naruto explained while smiling at her. Mito hugs Naruto. "Aniki I'll protect you from the bad ninja." Mito burying her face to her brothers neck.

"Thank you Mito! And I know you will." Naruto said getting Mito to let go of him. "You should get going Mito before they leave you behind." Mito shook her head no.

"What about you? Aren't you coming?" She asked. "I don't want to impose Mito. Plus, I am very busy tonight." Naruto said as Mito pouted. "What do you always do at night?" She asked as Naruto chuckled. "That's a secret." Naruto said walking away.

"Ok bye aniki!" Mito said running past him. Naruto smiled then frown. "Only if you knew what I was doing Mito...will you still see me as your big brother." Naruto said as he leaves the training area.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later In An Alley**

"Mpf." A women was trying to scream but a man put his hand over her mouth. "You are really pretty thing. After I'm done with you, I will move to that little girls." The man said as the women manage to get out of the man grip.

"Mizuki! Run!" The mother of the little girl yelled, but the little girl known as Mizuki just stood there frighten. The man slap the women forcing her to the ground. "Now feel me." He pulled his pants and underwear down reveling his male appendage.

"No! Please don't." She pleaded but the man ripped her pants and underwear. "Now feel me!" The man shouted and was apart to thrust in until he felt a sharp pain on his left side.

"Sato Hiro. Known to rape women at night. Never been caught or seen by anyone. Murders his victims after violating them." He looks behind him to see a boy wearing a fox masked. "Y-You're the Kitsune!" Hiro started to cough up blood. Kitsune pulled out his dagger from Hiro left side and slit Hiro throat before ripping his head off.

"Target eliminated." Kitsune said and saw the women looking at him. "Great...a witness." He said with sadness in his voice. He grabs his dagger and knelt down in front of the lady. "P-Please. I-If y-you going t-to k-ill me then s-spare m-my da-daughter." The women stutter and pointed to a little girl. He looks at the little girl before turning back to the women.

"Your request is granted. May you find peace in the after-life." Kitsune said before impaling his dagger into the women chest where her heart is located, killing her instantly.

Kitsune takes out his dagger from the women chest and turn to the little girl. "What's your name?" He asked as the girl looks at him. "M-Mi-zuki." Mizuki stuttered. Kitsune looks at her sternly.

"P-Pl-Plea-se d-don't kill me." The girl pleaded. Kitsune hits the back of her, knocking her out. "Another witness Kitsune?" Kitsune turns around to see a shoulder length black haired girl with a bloody Katana in her left hand. She wore a black body suit with a navy blue jacket and a navy blue skirt. Her name was Kiyoko.

She was looking at the female corpse that was on the floor. "What else was I suppose to do? She witness me killing the man and no one knows who Kitsune is unless you have connections to UnderGround." Kitsune said picking up Mizuki body.

"Then why didn't you kill the girl?" Kiyoko asked. "Because she is to young to die. I don't kill anyone under 18 of age." Kitsune asked as he jump on the roof with Kiyoko following him

"I know you don't. That's why you are different from the others in UnderGround." Kiyoko said smiling at him. "So are you going to leave the girl at the orphanage?" She asked. "No she has potential." Kitsune said landing in front of an abandon building.

"So you are going to train her into being a serial killer?" She asked as he opens the door. "No you are." He said walking in with Kiyoko following him. "Why me?" He sighed as he knock on the floor.

"Who is it?" A ruff voice said. "Kitsune." Kitsune said as the floor opened upped. "Come on in Kitsune." The ruff voice said as Kitsune and Kiyoko jumps down.

"Welcome back Kitsune! Oh! You're back early Kiyoko." A girl with long white hair that stop at her mid back. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt. She was also wearing white shorts and white gloves and white sandals.

Next to her was a bald man with scars and burn marks on top of his head. He wore a black coat with black shinobi pants, wearing black gloves. He was wearing black shades and black sandals.

"Yukino, Akira." Kitsune bowed. "You still haven't answer my question Kitsune." Kiyoko said as he faced her. "Because I think you will be a perfect teacher. You two went threw the same thing." Kiyoko stiffened as her eyes flash of pain.

"Beside, I'm too young for a student." Kitsune then face Yukino. "Tell Satoshi that I complete my mission." Kitsune said turning around. "Where are you going?" Akira asked Kitsune.

"Going to get some ramen at Ichiraku's." Kitsune said leaving Mizuki with the three. "Kitsune is really an interesting person." Yukino said looking at the direction that Kitsune left. Akira scoffed and said something about kids these days. "Well he is something." Kiyoko looks at Mizuki.

"Anyway lets get to UnderGround before the gates are locked." Kiyoko said picking up Mizuki. Akira left follow by Kiyoko. Yukino looks back at the direction that Naruto left before leaving as well.

* * *

 **Ichiraku's Ramen Stand**

Naruto walked in wearing a plain white shirt with a dark grey hoodie. Grey colored pants and black shinobi sandals. "Hello Naruto-kun!" The owner of the ramen stand, Ichiraku Teuchi, greeted Naruto. "Hello Teuchi-san. Where is Ayame-chan." Naruto asked politely.

"She is out sick today." Teuchi said and Naruto nodded. Naruto sat down and order his ramen. Just then the Namikaze family walked in. Mito noticed Naruto and glomped on him. "Aniki!" Mito exclaimed.

"Mito-chan can you please get off of me?" Naruto asked as Mito got off him. "Sochi-kun why didn't you tell us you were going to Ichiraku?" Kushina asked. Naruto face her with no emotion. "Because Kushina-san I didn't want to disturb your family evening." Naruto plainly said.

For the first time in forever, Kushina notice that Naruto didn't call her Kaa-chan like he use to do when he was little. "But you are part of the family Naruto." Minato said with frown. He was wondering why Naruto was acting like that.

"Aniki-san don't you like to spend time with us?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto smiled. "Yes but I need some alone time." Naruto said as Teuchi set his bowl of ramen.

The Namikaze family sat down next to Naruto who ate his ramen. Kushina was thinking about why Naruto didn't call her Kaa-chan. Minato was wondering if something happen to Naruto today. Hiruzen just sat there slurping his ramen. Mito was the only who wasn't eating.

Naruto notice this and ruffled her hair. Mito looks up at Naruto. "Mito-chan no need to worry. How about you and I spend some time tomorrow." Naruto said and Mito brighten up. "Promise." Mito said with hope in her eyes. Naruto held out his pinky. "I pinky promise." Naruto gave her a smile as she wraps her pinky around his.

"Anyway, I should get going." Naruto said leaving money on the counter. "Teuchi-san tell Ayame-chan that I said to get well soon." Naruto said leaving the ramen stand. Kushina has a worried look. She was happy that he wasn't cold to his siblings but she was wondering why he was cold to her and Minato. She just hope that one day he won't be cold to them anymore.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Minato turned on the T.V. and switch to the news channel to see what's going on today world. "Thanks Janet. I'm here on the scene where we see local resident Sato Hiro and a women identify as Nara Momo found dead. Hiro was stabbed from both of his kidneys before his throat was slit and head was decapitated. Momo got stabbed in the heart. It is known that Momo has a daughter as well but her corpse is not here. We believe that she might of escape but her whereabouts are unknown. But we believe that the Grim Reaper has strike again." Minato turn the T.V. and sighed.

"Another murder from the dubbed 'Grim Reaper'." Minato said as he hears footsteps. He turns around to see Naruto up.

"Good morning Naruto." Minato greeted Naruto who just bowed. "Good morning Minato-san." Naruto said as he was about walk out of the house. "Where are you going this early?" Minato asked raising a brow, ignoring the Minato-san.

"I am going to take a walk." Naruto said before opening the door. "Be careful Naruto." Minato said as Naruto shut the door behind him. "*sighed* Why is Naruto so difficult to understand." Minato said running his hand to his hair. Looking at the family photo.

* * *

 **The Uchiha Police Station**

"Sir we still don't have any leads to the Grim Reaper." An officer said. "Daichi just let me think for minute." Head of the Police Force, Uchiha Fugaku, said pinching the bridge of his nose. Ever since the first killing of the Grim Reaper, Fugaku was trying to figure out who he/she was and capture him/her. "Shisui!" Fugaku called out a boy with spike black haired. "Yes Fugaku-san!" Shisui said.

"Where is Izumi?" Fugaku asked. Shisui gave him a nervous chuckled. "Well she is...um...trying to find the Grim Reaper." Shisui said looking at the ground. Fugaku looks furious. "Dumbass trying to find the Grim Reaper!" Fugaku was outraged that his daughter was trying to find the Grim Reaper.

"Yes." Shisui nodded. "*Sighed* Go find her Shisui and take Sasuke with you to get field experience." Fugaku dismissed Shisui. He looks at the picture of his family and wonder what made Izumi the way she is. "*Sighed* Daichi fetch me the files of the Grim Reaper." Daichi nodded and left. _"Whoever you are Grim Reaper. I will find you."_ Fugaku said drinking his coffee.

* * *

 **Red Light District**

Kitsune has yet killed another rapist and the rapist victim. "*Sighed* Yet another died by my hands." Kitsune said looking at the rapist victim corpse. "Oh well!" He turned around to see a shoulder length black haired girl tied into a pony tail dress in Konoha Police uniform. "Great..." Kitsune said dryly. So you are the Grim Reaper? I thought I picture a skeleton figure with a scythe." Kitsune scoffed.

"Is that what everyone calling me. The Grim Reaper." Kitsune said with disappointment. "But a scythe does sounds cool." The girl scoffed. "Shut up! I, Uchiha Izumi, hear by place you under arrest for the murders of every victim you killed." Izumi said with he Sharingan activated.

"Hmm...this a perfect time to test my ability against a ninja." Kitsune pointed his dagger at her. Izumi unsheathed her nodachi and pointed at Kitsune. "By the way how did know I was here?" Kitsune asked, twirling his dagger before holding backwards.

"You only attack in the red light district so I waited till you appeared." Izumi said looking at the fox masked. "That's clever...I think." Kitsune ran at Izumi. Izumi stood there waiting for him, but was surprise that he appeared from behind.

Izumi was lucky to use kawamari on one the dead boy before she was impaled by the dagger. _"How was he able to get behind me when he was running in front of me?"_ Izumi thought, looking at Kitsune. "Surprise aren't you! Well I taught myself some of the basic of being a ninja, but I'm all civilian you see." Kitsune waved his dagger around.

"Those seem to be more then the basic." Izumi stated before smirking. She then dispersed into a bunch of crows. "Now what are you going to do Grim Reaper?" Izumi questioned. Kitsune scoffed at the moniker they gave him. "Call me Kitsune. By the way, do you know what Kitsunes are best for?" Kitsune said before exploding. Izumi eyes widened; realizing her **Genjutsu** was dispelled.

"They are best for being tricksters." Kitsune said grabbing Izumi from behind and pointed his blade against her neck, but Kitsune eyes widened when he felt something round and soft. "What the?" He squished the round and soft thing and his eyes widened. He looks at Itachi now blushed face. "You're a girl!" Kitsune screamed as he let her go.

"Yes! Wait a minute? You thought I was boy?" Izumi asked. Her face was scarlet red. "You are a girl! And I just touch your-" Kitsune then blushed, but it's not like Izumi could see him blushing. _"Damn it! Don't think like Jiraiya."_ Kitsune thought. The two forgot they were fighting each other as they were lost in their own thoughts.

 _"He groped me!"_ Izumi thought looking at Kitsune. Kitsune looks back at her and sighed. "Let's forgot this ever happen and go back to fighting each other." Kitsune calmly said and Izumi nodded. "Ok...um...this is awkward." Kitsune said sheepishly. Just then, Shisui and Sasuke appeared next to a blushing Izumi.

"Izumi are you-are you blushing?" Shisui asked the blushing Izumi. "What no." Izumi said shyly. Sasuke was confused then looks at Kitsune. "Who is that?" Sasuke pointed at Kitsune. Shisui looks at Kitsune realizing who it was.

"You're the Grim Reaper aren't you." Shisui said taking out his nodachi. "I never want anyone to know who I was yet but you found me." Kitsune put his dagger away and looks at the sky. "I'll let you live for now. Let the world know that Kitsune came out of hiding in the shadows." Kitsune said before leaving via shushin.

"Kitsune? What? Izumi who was that?" Shisui asked. "That was the Grim Reaper or he like to be called Kitsune." Izumi said with her blush dying out.

"Kitsune huh?" Shisui said with a grin. "At least we got his appearance." Izumi nodded. "By the way, Fugaku-san is mad at you. You going to-hey where did she go." Shisui notice that she disappeared. "She left after you said that tou-san is mad at her." Sasuke said as Shisui groan. "Let's go Sasuke." The two disappeared.

* * *

 **Uchiha Police Station**

"Do you know how irresponsible you were Izumi!" After Izumi left Shisui and Sasuke; she went straight to the Police Force station to inform her father of what occur between her and Kitsune; off course leaving out the detail of him groping her. "Yes Fugaku-san." Izumi said with no emotion. Fugaku wraps his arms around her.

"You made me worried Izumi. If I lose you too then I won't forgive myself." Izumi stiffened. It was the first time since her mother's death that her father hugged her.

She knows what her father is feeling. After her mother was killed by a serial killer known as Spiral, the family weren't the same anymore. Fugaku will always focus on his work then at home. Sasuke was young so he didn't remember much of his mother. Izumi become stoic, always has an emotionless face.

"I am sorry tou-san." Izumi said returning the hug. Fugaku could feel her daughter crying. "Shhh Shhh. It's ok Izumi I know it's been 3 yeas since your mother death, but we must move on for her." Fugaku soothed his daughter.

"Yes tou-san." Izumi called him tou-san instead of Fugaku-san. Fugaku smiled and wiped away a tear from her. "Izumi you have the day off." Fugaku said and Izumi nodded. "Now go on." Izumi left her father office.

Fugaku sighed and again looks at the family picture. "If only you were alive Mikoto." Fugaku said looking at the picture of his smiling wife.

* * *

 **Konoha Park**

Izumi was out of her uniform and in to her everyday appearance to relax out the park. She was wearing a black tank top with a mesh fishnet under shirt. She was wearing black shinobi pants. She was also wearing a black jacket and black shinobi sandals. She was sitting on a bench in front of pond watching ducks swimming around.

She closes her eyes and felt the gentle breeze. It was very soothing for her. Everything was so calm until-"Aniki we can't feed that to the ducks." Izumi open her eyes and saw the Hokage children. "Sorry Mito-chan. I thought ducks loves ramen." Izumi could've help but giggled. Naruto heard Izumi giggled and smile.

"Hello my name is Naruto and you are..." Naruto get a good look at Izumi and his eyes widened. "My name is Uchiha Izumi." Izumi raised an eyebrow when she saw his eyes widened.

"Hi Izumi-chan my name is Namikaze Mito!" Mito exclaimed. Izumi gave her a heart warming smile. "You're an Uchiha right?" Mito asked shyly. Izumi nodded and Mito squealed. "Are you a ninja? What rank? Are you good?" Mito kept asking question. "Calm down. I'll answer all your question." Izumi said. Mito nodded and sat down next Izumi. Naruto just stood where he was.

"I am a police ninja. A police ninja are usually Uchiha and in some cases, non Uchiha." Izumi said. "I'm currently ranked as 5th division captain of the police force. I am good enough to be captain." Mito squealed again. "Go out with my aniki please?" Both Naruto and Izumi blushed.

"Mito-chan please don't say that." Naruto said pinching the bridge of his nose. "But Aniki~ you need someone strong to protect you!" Mito whined. "I could protect myself." Naruto but Mito started to crying hysterically.

"But what if an enemy ninja comes and attack you or a big scary monster comes and eat you or-or-or." Mito said hysterically.

Izumi laughed at Mito antics. Mito glares at Izumi and pouted. "I'm serious! Aniki is not going to be a ninja so he needs protection." Mito said surprising Izumi. "You are not going to be shinobi?" Izumi asked Naruto.

"Nope. I don't think being a ninja is fitting for me." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Ok!" Izumi was wondering if that was his real reason.

"Hey aniki I'm hungry~" Mito rubbed her stomach. Naruto check the time on his watch. "Well it is lunch time now, so lets get something to eat. Want to join us Izumi?" Naruto asked the dark haired girl.

"I don't want to impose." Naruto shook his head no. "Don't worry. Plus, I think Mito will enjoy your company." Mito nodded agreeing with Naruto. "Ok if you want me to come." Izumi said getting up from her spot of the bench.

Mito gave a foxy grin and grab both Naruto and Izumi hands. She intertwined both hands together. Both Naruto and Izumi both blushed.

"So you two won't get lost!" Mito said running past them. "Sorry for what my little sister did." Naruto said sheepishly. "It's ok." Izumi has tint of pink on her cheeks. "Shall we go milady." Naruto bowed. "Yes we should kind sir." Izumi walked in front of Naruto who follow behind her. Forgetting that their were holding hands.

* * *

 **Ichiraku's Ramen Stand**

"Another bowl ojiji!" Mito shouted raising her bowl in the air. Izumi sweat dropped and Naruto laughed. "Naruto..." Naruto looks at Izumi. "Do you want me to help pay for those bowls of ramen?" Izumi pointed to the empty bowls of ramen that was a tall stack.

"Nah! I expected this so I brought more money." Izumi raised an eyebrow. "You expected her to eat so much ramen?" Naruto nodded. "Your family is very unique." She put 'your family is very weird' in a nice way.

"I guess they are." Naruto said. "Hey Teuchi. Put the news on please?" Naruto asked politely to the ramen stand owner. "Sure Naruto-kun." Teuchi turned the T.V. on changing it to the news station.

"You watch the news?" Izumi asked. "Yeah. I want to know what is going on in todays world." Naruto shrugged.

"This just in, we have more information of the Grim Reaper or he likes to be known as Kitsune, here is Mimi on the case." Izumi pays close attention to the news.

"Thanks Janet. The Grim Reaper prefers to be called Kitsune because he is said to be wearing a fox mask. It's not the Konoha Anbu because none of them wears a fox mask, but here with me is head of the Konoha Police Force, Uchiha Fugaku, and 3rd commander of the Police force, Uchiha Shisui." Mimi said giving the microphone to Shisui.

"I saw the Kitsune myself, but he disappeared before I could apprehend him. One of are captains fought Kitsune and survive." Izumi blushed, remember the fight. She notice Naruto blushed as well. _"I wonder why he is blushing."_ Izumi shrugged and continue to watch the news. Fugaku now has the Microphone.

"The Hokage request that all Konoha citizen under a eight o'clock curfew. Anyone, other then Konoha Anbu and Police force, will be arrested and accused of being Kitsune." Fugaku said giving the microphone back to Mimi. "Well you heard him folks. Until Kitsune is caught then we are under strict curfew." Mimi said.

"Hmm...what do you think of Kitsune? Izumi?" Naruto asked. "I think he should be in jail for the murders he committed." Izumi stated. "Then are you the one who is going to put him to justice?" He asked. "Yes! I promise that I will put him behind bars." Izumi stated with confidence in her voice.

"Good luck Izumi. I believe in you." Naruto gave her a real smile. She looks away and blushed. Mito watched the scene and smiled. She wants her aniki to be happy. "Breaking News." Everyone turn to the T.V. "We just received a video from Kitsune. Play the video now." Janet said as the video starts playing.

"Konoha, it is I, the Kitsune. I will kill everyone of you even the Hokage. I will rule this sorry excuse of a village. Kitsune out." 'Kitsune' said as the video stops playing. "The Police is now looking for the location that the video was sent from. We will return with more news after this." Teuchi turned off the T.V.

"Hey! Where is aniki?" Mito asked noticing that her brother disappeared. Izumi was surprised that he left his little sister alone, but was surprise her that he left during the Kitsune video.

"Hmph! He could at least drop me off at home." Mito pouted. "Mito-chan I'll take you home." Izumi said as Mito as brighten. "Yay! My new shisuta is taking me home." She smiles at Mito before grabbing her shoulder. "We are going the fastest way." She and Mito left the ramen stand via shushin.

* * *

 **Namikaze Compound**

The two arrived in front of the Namikaze compound. *Knock, Knock* Izumi knocked on the door. "I'm coming!" A voice from inside yelled. The door open to revealed Kushina.

"Oh! Hello!" Kushina greeted Izumi. "Hello Kushina-san, but Naruto left Mito-chan at the Ichiraku ramen stand so I decided to take her home." Izumi said with a teary Mito.

"Oh! I thought Naruto came here with Mito a few minutes ago." Kushina put her thinking pose on. "Now that I think about, I heard him mutter were is my mask and he just left." Kushina said. Izumi eyes narrowed. "Oh! Where are my manners! Come in!" Before Izumi could respond, Mito grabbed her hand and dragged her into her home.

"Izumi-nee~ please play with me~" Mito sang. "Ok but may I use the restroom?" Izumi asked. Kushina closed the door and smiled at Izumi. "It's upstairs, first door to the right." Kushina said as Izumi bowed.

She went upstairs but walked into the second door to the right. _"They have a pretty big bathroom."_ Izumi turned on the lights and found no sinks, toilets, or a bathtub, but instead found a bedroom with newspapers and pictures plastered on the wall. Curiosity got to her as she looks at the pictures and stiffened.

They were pictures of every person who was killed by Kitsune. She then looks at a photo on the nightstand and saw something peculiar. It was the Namikaze family photo but what caught her eye was that Naruto was far into the background with no emotions held in his eyes. She realized that this was Naruto room.

"Hello Izumi." Izumi turned around to see Kitsune. "Kitsune..." Izumi glares at him. "Why are you here?" Izumi takes out a kunai she hidden under her right sleeve.

"To put it bluntly, I live here." Kitsune dodge the kunai that Izumi threw at him. "That wasn't very nice." Kitsune said in a disappointed voice. "Neither is you killing innocents." Kitsune laughed at her.

"Those innocents that you say were murders and rapist. Some are cannibals or just plain psycho paths. Overall, you should be thanking me." Izumi scoffed. "You haven't answer my question." She saw him remove his mask and was shocked to see who it was.

"It's because...I am Naruto." Kitsune or should I say Naruto, laughed manically. Izumi never thought that the Hokage kid will be the vicious murder of the red light district. But she has one questioned on her mind.

"But...why?" Izumi questioned.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **No ending yet**

* * *

 **Next Time On Devil's Blood**

"But...why?" Izumi questioned. As Naruto looks at her with a insane look.

"Was up Naruto!" Hidan waved at Naruto who flipped him off.

"NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BASTARD!" Naruto dodge a bunch of shadows after him.

"Dr. Satoshi will now see you." A nurse said to Izumi.

"You killed my mama!" Mizuki shouted at Naruto.

"Welcome to your new apartment in UnderGround, Naruto." Satoshi said handing the keys to Naruto.

* * *

 **An: You like it or not. At least give it a chance before saying this story will not have potential. Here are the characters bio. I'm only putting 3 characters per chapter.**

 **Characters Bio**

 **Namikaze Naruto: Moniker is Grim Reaper or Kitsune**

 **Occupation: UnderGround gang; The Executioners**

 **Appearance: When he is not in his Kitsune outfit; he wears a plain white shirt with a dark grey hoodie. Grey colored pants and black shinobi sandals.**

 **In his Kitsune outfit; he wears a back hoodie and a black shirt. Dark colored pants with black shinobi sandals. He also wears a mask that resemble a fox.**

 **Personility: His personality is very happy going on the outside, but very dark in the inside. It because of his parents neglecting and witnessing people died in front of him at the red light district.**

 **Abilities: He is a sensor type and is believe he could manipulate anyone. He never went to the academy but knows how to use chakra but only use it for basic academy techniques or shushin. He seems to Clone Explosion.**

 **Weapons: He hides a dagger in his right sleeve, but is known to take interest in scythes.**

 **More Facts: He was never found until Izumi discovers him over a corpse. The two fought and he decided to let her live when reinforcements came to her aid.**

* * *

 **Uchiha Izumi**

 **Occupation: Konoha Police Force**

 **Appearance: She has a black sleeveless jacket with a black tank top and a mesh shirt. She has a black skirt with short biker shorts under it. She has fair skin with a low pony tail.**

 **When doing jobs at the Police Station. She will wear a flat jacket and black shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals.**

 **Personality: She is very calm, but get on her bad side then you are in trouble. She is also known to blush when a boy touch her, indicating that she is shy with boys her age.**

 **Abilities: Her abilities are still unknown, but is known to have the Sharingan and could cast Genjutsu without the target knowing. She also know the academy basic and the shushin.**

 **Weapons: She has a nodachi when she is out in her police uniform but hides a kunai under her right sleeve.**

 **More Facts: She was the first person to not be killed by Kitsune and engaged combat with him. She also vows to capture him to bring him to justice.**

* * *

 **Namikaze Mito**

 **Appearance: Has red haired from her mother. She wore a red shirt and light blue pants.** **Personality: She loves to make new friends and always bubbling. She really kind and sometime devious when she needs to be.**

 **Abilities: It is shown that she knows the Rasengan.**

 **More Facts:**

 **She seems to have a very strong bond with her older brother. She wants to help find Naruto a strong women to protect him even try to set up him and Izumi together. She even called Izumi her nee-chan.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Episode 2: Devils Blood and New People

**An: Wow, 49 followers, 37 favs, and 17 reviews! I am happy because it was only the first chapter. Well for this story it will be call an episode. Also I like to draw manga character's and I drew my own before, so if this story becomes popular then I could start a manga I'm creating based on this, minus the Naruto stuff. Here are reviews that I like and I will clarify some things as well!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Azrael Akuma:** **Wow! This story feels more like a legitimate show than a fan fiction. If only it could be animated. Than it would be perfect even though it would probably be copyrighted.**

My Response: Haha! Thanks by the way. Like I said earlier, I am using an idea of manga I want to create and use it in this story to see how it turns out.

 **Guest1:** **Nice and I can't wait for more. It's cool you called this chapter and episode, even gave it opening, but no ending yet. Is Konoha 12 going to be part of the story? One last question, I read preview for the next 'episode' that you mention Satoshi in this 'episode' and in the preview you mention him as Dr. Satoshi; is he going to play a big part of this story and this spiral character as well?**

My Response: I'm treated this as if your reading some form of a script. Some of Konoha 12 will be treated as side characters while others will have a role in this story. But if you saw in my preview for the next episode and saw Hidan name then you should know one of the Konoha 12 that will have a role. As for Dr. Satoshi or Satoshi; he will have one of the major roll in this story.

 **Guest2:** **This chapter is good! Please update soon and are you going to explain what UnderGround is.**

My Response: UnderGround is in this chapter but its history will not be explain till later, but we will see some its resident in this chapter.

 **Guest3:** **Good story so far. However at times in the story you switch names between Izumi and Itachi**.

My Response: Thank you for catching that. Originally, I plan to have Izumi henge as Itachi because it will go with her connections of Mikoto death, which won't be explain till later. Instead; I decided to leave as it is now, but I thought I got rid of all Itachi names except the one in the An.

 **BlackDragonShinigami:** **Awesome story. And is Hidan the same Hidan, who has an orgasm every time he preys to Jashin?**

My Response: Hidan is the same one who gets an orgasm when he preys to Jashin. Good one by the way! Hidan didn't get much of a role in the manga or anime, except when he killed Asuma and fought Shikamaru. So I decided to give a role for him. He will be one of the residents of UnderGround.

 **Characters Age:**

 **Hidan:15**

 **Satoshi:23**

 **Nikki: 20**

 **Sapphire:6**

 **Hiroko: 35**

 **Kenji: 24**

 **Mimi: 19**

 **Lulu: 15**

 **Hisako: 13**

 **Things Need to clarify:**

 **Mito and Hiruzen has both Kurama(Kyuubi) sealed inside them so that's why Hidan and Kakashi age is different. Naruto, Izumi, and Shisui were born earlier.**

 **This is the first saga called; UnderGround(I already plan for future episodes/chapters.)**

 **The First Arc is called The Executioners**

 **This Saga/Arc Protagonist and Antagonist**

 **Arc 1 Protagonist: Izumi, Kakashi, Shisui.**

 **Arc 1 Antagonist: Naruto and The Executioners.**

 **If you have questions or Ideas then P.M. or post it on the review. And if you are confuse and need clarifications on some parts you didn't understand then do the same.**

 **Lets get the show on the road! ^_^**

* * *

 **Last Time On Devils Blood**

 _"This just in, we have more information of the Grim Reaper or he likes to be known as Kitsune, here is Mimi on the case." Izumi pays close attention to the news._

 _"Thanks Janet. The Grim Reaper prefers to be called Kitsune because he is said to be wearing a fox mask. It's not the Konoha Anbu because none of them wears a fox mask, but here with me is head of the Konoha Police Force, Uchiha Fugaku, and 3rd commander of the Police force, Uchiha Shisui." Mimi said giving the microphone to Shisui._

 _"Sato Hiro. Known to rape women at night. Never been caught or seen by anyone. Murders his victims after violating them." He looks behind him to see a boy wearing a fox masked._

 _"Y-You're the Kitsune!" Hiro started to cough up blood. Kitsune pulled out his dagger from Hiro left side and slit Hiro throat before ripping his head off._

 _"P-Please. I-If y-you going t-to k-ill me then s-spare m-my da-daughter." The women stutter and pointed to a little girl. He looks at the little girl before turning back to the women._ _  
_

 _"Your request is granted. May you find peace in the after-life." Kitsune said before impaling his dagger into the women chest where her heart is located, killing her instantly._

 _"What's your name?" He asked as the girl looks at him. "M-Mi-zuki." Mizuki stuttered. Kitsune looks at her sternly._

 _"P-Pl-Plea-se d-don't kill me." The girl pleaded. Kitsune hits the back of her, knocking her out.  
_

 _"Great..." Kitsune said dryly. So you are the Grim Reaper? I thought I picture a skeleton figure with a scythe." Kitsune scoffed._

 _"Is that what everyone calling me. The Grim Reaper." Kitsune said with disappointment. "But a scythe does sounds cool." The girl scoffed._

 _"Shut up! I, Uchiha Izumi, hear by place you under arrest for the murders of every victim you killed." Izumi said with he Sharingan activated.  
_

 _"I'm serious! Aniki is not going to be a ninja so he needs protection." Mito said surprising Izumi. "You are not going to be shinobi?" Izumi asked Naruto._

 _"Nope. I don't think being a ninja is fitting for me." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.  
_

 _"Hello Izumi." Izumi turned around to see Kitsune. "Kitsune..." Izumi glares at him. "Why are you here?" Izumi takes out a kunai she hidden under her right sleeve._

 _"To put it bluntly, I live here." Kitsune dodge the kunai that Izumi threw at him.  
_

 _"You haven't answer my question." She saw him remove his mask and was shocked to see who it was._

 _"It's because...I am Naruto." Kitsune or should I say Naruto, laughed manically.  
_

 _"But...why?" Izumi questioned._

* * *

Opening 1: Steppin' out tonight by Flow(Or watch Durarara x2 Ketsu opening.)

 **Lyrics** /Explaining whats going:

Music starts:

Naruto is holding out his hand in the sky.

Then it switch to Mito and Hiruzen, Kiyoko, Yukino, Akira, Shisui, Sasuke, Fugaku, Mizuki and the last one was Izumi who threw a Kunai at the fourth wall.

The Word Devils Blood Appears Flashing Around Konoha.

 **Arikitari na boku no hibi o kowashitekure  
** Mito is running with Hiruzen and Sasuke.

 **Ijou na hdo no shigeki o machinozondeita nokana**  
Then it switch to Fugaku scolding Daichi and a laughing officer at the police story.

 **Chotto shita sonna boukenshin wa kaisatsu ni suikomarete**  
Then it switch to the ramen stand with Minato and Kushina eating and Teuchi and Ayame cooking.

 **Hakidasare tadoritsuita ame furu kono machi**  
Switch to an apartment with a man looking outside his window pushing his glasses up.

 **Nanimo kanjirenai mama shindeiku nowa gomen da**  
Then it switch with Shisui and Kakashi dodging a bolt of lighting. Then it goes to Naruto who is grinning and Izumi glaring at him.

 **Owari no sono saki o mezashite**  
Naruto points his dagger at her before running away from them with Izumi following after him

 **Kakedase steppin' out tonight bokura wa futashike na mama**  
Then it switch with Kiyoko and Akria watching a movie with Yukino making a scene.

 **Kagayku steppin' out tonight matterunda ze ashita ga**  
Then it switch with Hidan on top of the academy building with two other people

 **Arage steppin' out tonight bokura wa kaze no naka**  
Then it switch with Spiral looking on top of Hashirama head looking at Konoha

 **Soredemoo steppin' out tonight**  
Then it switch to Naruto having his dagger press against Izumi nodachi

 **Oikakenda So There's no looking back**  
Then it start flashing Mito and Hiruzen, Naruto, Izumi, Fugaku with Daichi and Shisui, Kakashi, Kiyoko with Yukino and Akira, and finally; the man with glasses.

It Fades To Black With Devils Blood Written In Blood

* * *

Episode 2: Devils Blood and UnderGround

* * *

"But...why?" Izumi questioned as Naruto gave her an insane look. The two just stared at each other firmly and not moving. Izumi was wondering how a nice boy like Naruto turned out to be a vicious serial killer. _"He is the Yodaime son; so it doesn't make sense why he turned out like this?"_ She thought as Naruto gave a creepy grin.

"Why you ask? Simple: I love the thrill you get when you rip someone intestines or ripping their heads from their bare body." Naruto said in a calm voice.

"But that is cruel! Killing is a crime-" Naruto interrupted her. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! If killing is a crime then the Police Force and shinobi must go to jail then." Naruto said taking his dagger out. "We kill to protect our country and village!" Izumi replied back.

"Still! You are being hypocritical. Even if they taught you that killing other shinobi countries are to protect our country then it is still consider as murder." Naruto dodge another Kunai. "That is why I didn't want to be a ninja. I won't get the freedom to kill freely." Naruto took deep breathes to calm himself.

"What about Mito?" Izumi asked. Naruto closes his eyes and sighed. "I love Mito and I don't want her to know her own brother was the fame serial killer, Kitsune." Naruto said running his hand over his hair. "Please don't tell Mito that I am Kitsune." Naruto said before smirking. "By the way; boom." Izumi was confused. "Boom?" Her eyes widened. BOOM! 'Naruto' exploded as the force pushed Izumi outside of his room into the backyard.

Izumi roughly landed on the ground, forcing her to black out. Kushina ran out to see what caused the explosion. She saw Izumi knocked out on the ground and saw Naruto room in smoke. Kushina froze and didn't know what to do. _"An enemy ninja try to assassinate my Sochi-kun and Izumi got caught in the crossed fire."_ Kushina thought as Konoha Anbu appeared. "Kushina-nee! What happen?" An Anbu with an Inu masked asked Kushina.

"..." Kushina was to frighten to say anything as she stares at Izumi unconscious form. Inu looks at Naruto room and was pissed off. "Tora, Neko do a perimeter search around the compound." Inu order his two subordinates. "Kaa-chan!" Mito run out after her mother. She looks over at Naruto room and froze as well. She was much more matured for her age so she knows more then most kid should know. But that smoke coming from Naruto room is what fear her.

Her eyes widened when she saw Izumi knocked out her fear grows more. _"Izumi-nee got hurt because someone try to kill aniki."_ She stood still as her body went numb. She saw her mother saying something but she couldn't quite understand it. _"But if aniki was in his room during that time..."_ She then picture Naruto body parts scattered everywhere in his room. "AAAHHHHH!" Mito fell on her knees breathing hard.

"Mito! Mito! Mito!" She could hear her mother scream her name. Mito couldn't say anything. She wanted to tell her mother that her throat feels funny but she couldn't. She tried to speak but the words won't come out. _"Why can't I speak?"_ She wanted to say but was not able to. Then she blacked out.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

 _"Shit, Shit, Shit!"_ Naruto thought as he watches his sister from afar. "Why of all people did it have to be her." Naruto said to himself. "I am surprised that she unlock Devils Blood." Naruto looks behind him to see a man in a lab coat wearing glasses. He wear a light blue collar shirt with a black tie. Light brown pants with black tuxedo shoes. He wears square shape glasses and has brown hair.

"Satoshi..." Naruto whispered. "I thought you said you need to experience traumatic event to access Devils Blood." Naruto eyes turn bloodshot red as he glares at Satoshi who chuckled. "No, I said you need to experience a traumatic event to unlock stage two; but stage one is to witness a love one die." Naruto eyes turn back to sky blue as he stares at Satoshi with confusion.

Satoshi notice his confusion and motion him to look at his sister. "My theory is that you don't need to witness a love one 'die' in front of you per say. You basically need to imagine as it was real. Picture this: If you imagine someone you cared deeply about and you seem her' or him killed in front of you and it feels so real that it triggers your devil chromo blood cell to activate. To put it simple: Your sister must've imagine you dead and the imagine must've felt real to her." Satoshi laughed.

"I wonder what Mito will think that her brother doesn't lover her. In fact, you can't feel any emotions." Naruto was silent. "Ah! The wonders of Devil Blood! In exchange to use it, the devil must take something apart of you. It was to reduce my eyesight drastically for me and you to lose your emotions. I still wonder what the devil took from your sister?" Satoshi questioned as Naruto picture Mito smile. He knew what Satoshi was right but he started to question. If emotions is what was taken from then why did he feel love Mito and her.

"That little girl known as Mizuki that Kiyoko brought in last night unlocked her Devils Blood as well, what peculiar is that she is like you. She too got her emotions rid of." Naruto looks at Satoshi before replying. "I see. Then she is a perfect student for Hiroko." Satoshi cringed at the mention of Hiroko.

"You are so cruel Naruto!" Satoshi imagine at man with slick brown hair and with a crazy look. "But it is an understanding. They are both Nara's but one is a short-tempered psycho killing maniac while the other is just a broken, emotionless little girl who last her mommy to you." Satoshi gave Naruto a devious grin. "I know Hiroko wants you dead and while the other is unknown if she has ill intentions you." He laughed cheerfully.

"You are the most fucked person I know Satoshi." Naruto bluntly said. Satoshi wiggled his finger at him. "Na ah! The most fucked up person is Kenji." Naruto stopped walking after hearing the name Kenji. Taking a note pad out of no where, Satoshi furiously scribbled notes about his test-I mean subordinate.

 _"So he really is fighting back to get his emotions back. Interesting..."_ Satoshi thought putting his note pad away. "By the way..." Naruto started. Satoshi turned to him. Giving him a questioning looked. "How is she?" He asked as Satoshi smiled. "Her condition is the same but overall, she is doing good; well if you count someone in a coma during good." Satoshi then lean forward as the light hit his glasses.

"Do you still love her?" He questioned with a perverted grin. Naruto looks down. "For someone who isn't suppose to show any emotion, you sure are showing some." He pushes his glasses forward.

"Anyway, my break was over 4 hours ago so I should get back to the surgery table before my patient dies." Satoshi disappear via shushin as Naruto sweat dropped. Naruto looks at the sky and wonder how Konoha like the stunt his clone is doing.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

"AHHHHHHH!" A random girl screamed. She points to a bloody corpse that is hanging from the Hokage tower. "Oh my god! It's Yodaime-sama son!" Another shouted. Many whispers were in the large crowd as many ask who down this.

Minato arrived at the scene. He saw smoke coming from his home so he went to check it out and he just return back. He froze after seeing Naruto bloody corpse dangling from a ledge. _"What the?"_ Minato then remembering what Kitsune said in the video. He clenched his fist and whisper many threats to Kitsune.

"It's the Yodaime-sama." Someone pointed at Minato. "I wonder how he feels?" Someone whispered. Minato try to calm himself but failed as he slammed his first down. "Just what are you after Kitsune?" he asked looking at the sky. "Just what the fuck are you after?!" He roared as he could hear Kitsune laughter.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

"Hmm...maybe I shouldn't fake my death. Oh well!" Naruto said as he arrive at the abandon building from before. He enters the building and arrived to his destination. He kneels down and-*knock, knock* knocks on the floor. "Who is it~?" A voice sang threw the floor. "Kitsune." Naruto replied and slightly annoyed knowing who is down there. The floor open as Naruto jumped down.

"AH~! Naruto-chan~!" The man dodge a punch from Naruto. "Why are you so cruel to me~?" He sang again as he dodge another punch from Naruto. "You know damn well why I am cruel to you." Naruto took out his dagger and tried to slash the man. He slash the man cheek but realized that he made a mistake. "Ah-Ah! Did Naruto-chan forgot that my Devils Blood ability is to control blood~!" The man grinned darkly as Naruto felt something warm and wet wrapped around his neck. "Oh Why oh why you are so cruel~?" Naruto face was turning blue.

"That's enough Kenji!" Naruto looked over the Kenji shoulder and I saw Akira. Kenji let get of Naruto neck and walked next to Akira side. "Why Akira-kun? I was just playing with him~!" Kenji walked away from the two. Naruto was rubbing his neck as Akira shook his head. "Damn that bastard..." Naruto muttered. Akira sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm guessing he is trying to get to you again?" He questioned as Naruto nodded.

"We all dislike him but you are the only who seems to hate him. Why?" He asked as Naruto sighed. He knows that everyone doesn't know why his hates Kenji. Only himself, that bastard, and Satoshi knows. "I'll tell you later. Just hide me from Hiroko." Naruto said as the left the area and went to the path Kenji walked on.

* * *

 **With Mito**

"Do you Namikaze Naruto take Namikaze Mito as you lovely bride to hold till sickness and death." A priest ask an older looking Naruto. "I do." Naruto smiled at an older looking Mito. "And do you Namikaze Mito hold Namikaze Naruto as your lovely husband to hold till sickness and death." Mito smiled at Naruto. "I do." They gazed into each other eyes. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest finished as the two leaned in and give a passionate kiss as everyone present cheered.

They broke apart and Naruto stares at Mito, making her blush. "Mito will you do me a favor?" Naruto asked smiling. "Yes Naruto-koi." Mito said as he leans his head against her ear. "The favor is-RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!"

Mito eyes snapped open as he sees a man wearing glasses leaning down on her grinning. "Well you look at that! It seems my alarm clock does work!" Mito try to scream. Key word: Try. When she open her mouth the words won't come out. The man with glasses laughed. "So that the part the devil took from you!." She looks at him with confusion. "By the way, have you notice your blood." He pointed to a pipe of red-no black blood. "?" She try to scream again.

"Ah yes! The wonders of Devils Blood and its magnificent abilities!" He looks at the ceiling with a big smile. Mito sweat dropped and thought _"What a creepy doctor."_ A nurse walked in and smiled at Mito while glaring at the man. "Dr. Satoshi, please quite down." The nurse scolded Satoshi. It was the man Naruto talked with earlier.

"Ah! But Nikki-chan~ I was just getting more research from my test*Niki kicks Satoshi balls* subject..." He groaned in pain, clutching his jewels. "I'm sorry for my sorry excuse of a boss." Mito blinked. _"Who are these people?"_ Mito thought as Nikki is still scolding Satoshi. Satoshi stood up fast before you could blinked. He wrapped his arms around Nikki and sneak his hand up to her chest, groping them. "Nikki-chan~ why don't-" He never finish as he was throw out the window.

Nikki face was red from anger. "I swear! If that idiot going to grope me again then I will rip his balls off and shove it down his throat!" She hold her fist up and yelling curse words. Mito was frighten. She wanted to scream desperately but she lost her voice. Nikki notice her shaking and bowed. "I'm sorry you have to see that Namikaze-san." Nikki apologized as Satoshi walked back in with leafs covered his hair.

"Nikki-chan~ that wasn't nice. I could've die from that 20 story dropped." Satoshi said rubbing his swollen head. Mito eyes widened. _"How is he still alive?"_ Mito really is scare now. Satoshi pulled out a white board and a marker out of no where and hand them to Mito. "Here you go! Just write anything you want to ask us." He gave her a creepy smile. Mito hesitantly nodded and started to write something down. She show them what she wrote.

[What happen to me? Why is my blood black? What is Devils Blood? Most importantly, how are you still alive?] Is what Mito wrote. "Ok! You suddenly collapsed after the an explosion at your home and don't worry! That other girl, Izumi, is fine." Mito smiled hearing her new nee-chan is ok.

"Your blood is black because you unlocked Devils Blood. Meaning you have a rare ability that you could only use, but what I'm curious on what ability you will have? Devils Blood is what I basically said. It is called that because it is said that a devil will give you its abilities but the cost is to give up something. The devil took your ability to speak, so that is why you can't talk. And how I survived? The answer is simple: IT'S BECAUSE I AM AWESOME!" Nikki grabs him and threw him out the window again.

"He is full of himself." She sighed and smiled at Mito. Mito started to write something else and show it to her. [Is that all true? I won't able to talk again?] Nikki gave her a sad smile. "I am sorry, but its true." Mito lowered her head and started to write something else. [Is my aniki ok?] Mito saw the frowned on her face. "Um...which one?" She gave her a fake smiled. [Naruto.] She wrote.

Satoshi came back in but with a branch in his hair and saw what she wrote. "Oh yes! Naruto-san is dead!" He exclaimed happily as Nikki punched him, sending into wall. "Don't say it like that!" She started to scold Satoshi. _"Oh yes! Naruto-san is dead!...dead...dead...dead...dead..."_ The words dead repeated in her mind.

She felt her body went numb but didn't care. All she care is that her brother and crush is dead. _"Dead...dead...dead..."_ She can't believe it. She stare blankly at the wall. She could feel the tears building up. _"Dead...dead...dead..."_ She can't get the words out of her head. _"Dead...dead...dead..."_ The voice in head started yell. _"He died because you didn't protect him."_ That was her snapping point.

She sees a scalpel on a tray and grabbed it. _"If you want to see him again then press the blade against your wrist."_ The voice told her as she did what see told. She wanted to see her brother again and if this was the only way, than so be it. She was about to do cut herself till a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't..." She looks up to see the Kitsune. _"Your..."_ She stares at his fox mask. "AH! Kitsune what are you doing here?" Satoshi asked as he has multiple bruise on his face. "I am just a clone. The real me is back in UnderGround." Kitsune said sternly. "Ah! Yes and I'm guessing you are here to see her." Satoshi moved his head slightly to Mito direction.

"Yeah and good thing I came here on time before she did something rash." Kitsune stared at Mito. Mito was confused. _"Isn't this the big bad Kitsune everyone is talking about. But what so bad about him?"_ She felt like she shouldn't be scare of Kitsune. "Well you should leave before that other patient here sees you." Satoshi walked next to the curtains and slide them to reveal a sleeping Izumi.

"Ah! yes! Star crossed lovers! One a murderous psychopath while the other is in the police force. Yes! Yes! I could see them making*Nikki kicks his balls again* love..." He was clutching his balls again. Kitsune sighed before walking to the window. He turns his head to face Mito. "Don't do that again kid. You still have family members alive." Mito was surprised. _Why does he care?"_ Mito looks Kitsune before he jumps out of the window.

 _"Kitsune...Naruto..."_ She felt her eyes lid dropped as she fall back on the hospital bed. _"Naruto...I love you..."_ She fell asleep. Satoshi, after getting a beating from Nikki, sat down on a nearby chair. "So she really does loves Naruto." Nikki raised am eyebrow. "Well Naruto is her older brother." Satoshi shook his head. "Yes but...what I meant that she really loves Naruto move than a brother." Nikki made an O expression.

"But they are siblings!" She shouted. "Yes but they are in the Uzumaki clan. Usually to keep the bloodline pure, they have cousin or distant cousin married each other. Some cases, brother and sister or mother and son or father and daughter. Incest isn't frown upon clans. The only two clans that I know that keep the bloodline pure is Uchiha and Nara." Satoshi frowned. "Speaking of Nara's." He chuckled nervously.

* * *

 **UnderGround**

"NARUUUTOOOOOO!" Naruto dodge a bunch of shadows coming after him. How did this happen you say. Lets rewind back shall we...

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto and Akira arrived in front of a city with tall buildings and beautiful lights. There was a sign in front of the gates of the entrance that said 'Welcome To UnderGround! Population: No one gives shit! They're always someone dying.' "I see things are lively." Naruto said as sees many people stabbing each other or using guns. Sometime Jutsu._

 _"UnderGround will never change. It the safe haven for well known serial killers and criminals." They walked around the city and found what they are looking for. "I haven't seen Lulu for awhile." Naruto said looking at a sign that says 'Lulu Bar! Try to grope me or do anything to me then I'll kill you!' Naruto shook his head._

 _They enter the bar to see a teen girl with blonde hair, slicing a teen boy with silver slick back hair. "Yes! Keep doing it to me Lulu-chan!" The blonde the girl known as Lulu smiled as she continues to cut the grey silver haired teen. "Sure thing Hidan-kun!" Lulu said cheerfully as blood is splattering on her face._

 _These two are know as Lulu the bar owner and Hidan of Jashin. These two are sadist as they like to cut or torture each other. They are a very happy couple that loves to kill anyone that gets in the way of their love._

 _"Hello Lulu-san, Hidan-san." Lulu stopped what she was doing and looked at Akira. "_ _Hello Akira-kun and...Naruto-kun! How you been?" Lulu ran over to Naruto and hugged. He broke free from the hug and stared at Hidan._

 _"Was up Naruto!" Hidan waved at Naruto who flipped him off. Hidan look mock hurt. "So cruel~ why do you hate me?" Hidan asked. "You tied me up and try sacrifice me to you dumbass god." Hidan looked pissed before innocently smiled. "Yeah whatever." He said as he got up. "By the way. Hiroko is coming." Hidan said before leaving via shushin. Lulu grabbed Naruto and threw him out of the bar. "Sorry Naruto-kun but I don't want you two ruining my bar again." Lulu aid closing the door._

 _"Fuck!" Naruto saw the streets fill with blood. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He froze as he sensed a dark menacing chakra. He turns around to see a blood soaked man. "Hiroko! Buddy! Who told you I was here?" Naruto asked nervously as Hiroko laughed manically. "Kenji..." He said as shadows formed around him. "NARUUUTOOOOOO!" Naruto dodge a bunch of shadows after him._

* * *

 **End Of Flashback**

"Come on Hiroko!" Naruto try to reason with Hiroko but instead got a fist in his face. Hiroko was staring at Naruto with an insane look. "I DON'T GIVE FUCK!" Hiroko body was then wrapped by chains. "Great we got him!" A random thug said but Hiroko has some other thoughts.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hiroko laughed crazily. His shadow made a shape of a hand and ripped the chain off of him He turn to face a couple thugs. He then notice Naruto was gone. He looks back at the thugs and evilly smiled.

"I found someone to kill. But that someone is gone. You know what I am going to do? I am going to kill you." He walked up to the nearest thug. "I-I know you! You're Nara Hiroko! You are with the Immortals!" Hiroko grinned like a maniac. He grabs the man head and ripped it off his body as his shadow absorbs his body. "Who is next?" He turns around to see them running. "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME! I AM A SHADOW USER!" He sent his shadows after every thug that ran off.

"Hiro-chan~!" Hiroko turns around to see a girl with short blue haired wearing a school uniform. "Sapphire how was school?" He asked casually ignoring the screams of his victims. "OHHH! Hiro-chan~ is killing!" She said cheerfully. She looks behind Hiroko and saw the shadows ripping the thugs body's apart and blood splattered on the ground. "Kill, kill, kill! Blood, blood, blood!" She chanted and danced around happily. She jumps on Hiroko back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Piggy back home!" She said happily,

"Lets go home then." The two walked away leaving his shadows to finish the remaining thugs. Kenji who was hiding in the ally frowned. "Damn! And I was so close to. Fuckin thugs came out the wrong time." He walked away while kicking a nearby thug severed head.

* * *

 **Back At The Hospital**

"Hm..." Satoshi was in a thinking pose. "What Satoshi?" Nikki asked. "I feel sorry for the girl." Nikki looked surprised. "It seems that he brother 'dying' is going to affect her health." Nikki nodded, agreeing with him.

"Plus, Naruto doesn't love her like that or if he knows love. I feel sorry for Naruto especially and that little girl Mizuki. Those two lost their emotion, yet one is trying to fight back to gain those emotions. Naruto is winning for sure, because he fells guilty that Hisako is in a coma." Satoshi rubbed his chin.

"Hisako is that blind girl in your home right?" Satoshi nodded. "Does Naruto loves that girl?" Satoshi was in his thinking pose again. "Hm...hard to tell when he is emotionless man trying to gain back his emotion. But deep inside, he really does." Satoshi sighed.

"How did she end up like that?" Satoshi gave a grim looked. "Kenji arranged guys from Dragon Skin to kidnaped Hisako when he was out on a mission with Kiyoko. Kenji left and told Naruto what happened so he came leaving Kiyoko behind. He arrived to late as he saw each of the Dragon Skins raping Hisako which of coursed pissed off Naruto and the rest is to violent to tell. All I know from Kenji who saw the whole thing, said that Naruto turned to a shadowy beast that brutally murder everyone, but him and Hisako. Hisako tried to stop but the result with grim. He almost killed her and when he woke the next day after his psychotic rampage...he saw her in a puddle of blood and the rest you know." Satoshi said with a depressing voice.

"And the mest up part is that Hisako is Kenji younger sister." Nikki was surprised. "Wait but Kenji is a red head, not a brunette." Satoshi sighed. "Kenji said that he dyed his hair blood red because it reminds him of blood. He has a weird fetish for blood." Satoshi shook his head. "Anyway, since we are done here. Lets go back to UnderGround." Satoshi said with his arm wrapped around Nikki waist. Nikki once again, grabbed him and threw him out the window. "He will never learn." She smiled before jumping out the window herself.

Unknown to them, Izumi was awake and felt sorry for Naruto. "What happen to you?" She asked herself before sleep caught up to her.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later With Naruto**

After successfully running away from Hiroko for the tenth time today, Naruto broke in to Satoshi house. He walked down the hallway and open door that was next to a sign that read 'Test Subject'. He went inside and found machines next to a bed were a brunette girl laid with closed eyes and several wires hooked up to her.

Naruto stares at her and wonder what that feeling he has. "Hello Hisako...sorry for not visiting that much but I was busy with missions." Naruto cupped the girl cheek. "You were the only that made me feel human again. Beside my twins siblings and friends here, you actually did make me feel emotions again." He stares at her coma state form before sighing. "If I didn't take that mission then you wouldn't be in this state." He sits down on a nearby chair and grabbed her hand.

"You were different from everyone girl. You didn't fawn over me or stalk me. I remember when we first met. I was running from Hiroko and I bumped into you and then you hid me from that maniac. Ooh did you know he has a daughter that he never knew. He actually act more human then a deranged lunatic around that girl. That girl name is sapphire. She doesn't know that he his her dad but he found out after founding a letter from an old friend of his that was taking care of her." Naruto felt her hand twitching.

"Hidan is still the same guy but I heard he joined a S-rank group called the Akatsuki. Lulu still runs her bar, Akira is still old. Kiyoko has a student that she will mostly pass on to me, Yukino still bubbly, and my little brother is becoming distant from me and my little sister is clinging to me all the time. She sneaks in to my bedroom and sleeps next to me, but I do not mind." He could another twitch from her hand.

"You will love my little sister. She always smiling and bubbly. She takes after me before I lost my emotions. She is really kind-hearted, but recently, she was trying to commit suicide after she found out that I 'died'. I knew she will take it hard but I didn't know she will take it that hard. I wish I could tell her that I am alive but she will hate me. Its weird that an emotionless guy will say that, but I think they are returning to me." He saw a smiled on Hisako face.

"I wish I could see those beautiful hazel eyes again. I wish you could see my sky blue but you are blind." He said with a sad tone. "I haven't use my Devils Blood abilities since I put you into a coma. I guess because I was afraid that I will lose myself once again." He stood up.

"I should get going. I don't know how he does it, but Hiroko always finds me. I should get going before he begins a rampage here." Naruto open the window and as he was about to jump out he heard his name. "N-Naruto..." He turn around but to see Hisako still in a coma. _"Looks like she will be waking up soon..."_ Naruto jumped out a window and left the Satoshi home.

* * *

 **At The Hospital**

"Dr. Satoshi will now see you." A nurse said to Izumi. Just then Satoshi came in with two girls that revealed to much. It is obvious that they are prostitutes. " Ah! Miss Uchiha Izumi! What do you need little old me for?" He asked with a perverted grin. The nurse grabbed Satoshi and threw him out the window.

Izumi sweat dropped as the prostitutes were thrown as well. The nurse turn to Izumi and bowed. "I am sorry for the doctor behavior." Izumi waved it off saying its ok. Satoshi came back with the biggest grin ever. "I saw heaven!*the nurse kicked his nuts* Why can you give me a break Nikki-chan~?" Satoshi fell to the ground.

 _"Is he really a doctor?"_ Izumi thought as Satoshi stood up quick. "So what do you need me for?" He leans in front of her, giving her a creepy vibe. "I just want to know the truth of Naruto." Izumi stated as Satoshi face turned serious. He sat down on a chair and sighed. "What do you need to know?" He asked surprising her. "What? No 'I don't know Naruto beside he his the Hokage kid'." Izumi said he shrugged.

"Not really. I knew you were awake." He said surprising both Nikki and Izumi. "My Devils Blood heightened my senses and do to mine psychic ability, I could tell who is awake or not." Satoshi explained. "Ok..." Izumi thought he might be on drugs. "I want to know what happen to him?" Satoshi shook his head no. "I can't tell you that because it is for Naruto to tell." Izumi dropped her head before asking "Who is Hisako?" Satoshi looked surprise but smiled.

"Hisako is Naruto lover.*Nikki slaps the side of his head* Ouch! I mean the two were dating each other. Naruto met Hisako when he was running from a Nara who was presumed dead, by name Hiroko. The two started to bumped into each other now and then, two were now good friends and they started dating. Hisako was able to bring back emotions Naruto lost when he unlocked Devils Blood." Izumi was confused now. He noticed the confused expression on her face.

"Sorry! But Devils Blood info is only for those who have it." Izumi frowned. "But why did he start becoming a serial killer?" Satoshi sighed. "I will only tell you a little." He rubbed his chair. "Well from what Naruto told me, he became a serial killer because of his parents neglecting him. He told me he accidently wonder off to the red light district and saw a man stabbing a women to death. keep in mind that any child will be scare but Naruto said he wasn't. In fact, he was fascinated and a week later he did his first kill. He told me he never felt anything after killing the man who killed the women he saw. He even said that killing was fun." Satoshi said shocking her.

"Anyway, that's all I could say. If you want to know more then maybe when your older-" he was throw out the window again by Nikki. "I swear, he needs help." Nikki said before apologizing for her rude behavior. "It's ok." She said as Satoshi returned wit a squirrel in top of his head. _"How is he coming up here so fast?"_ She probably doesn't want know the answer to that.

"Well miss Izumi, I should get going. Goodbye!" He jumped out the window. Nikki said her goodbye as well before jumping out the window herself. "Strange people..." She muttered before lying back down and drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto stared at Mizuki as Mizuki stared back. The two are looking at each other blankly. When Naruto came to visit Kiyoko and Mizuki, he was expecting reaction like "You killed my mama!" but he didn't. He just got an emotionless girl. _"Satoshi was right. She really did lose her emotions."_ The two continuing their staring contest. Kiyoko who was watching from a bench sighed. "Leaving it up to Naruto for to get into a staring contest with a six-year old girl." Kiyoko shook her head.

"So..." Both Naruto and Mizuki said. "Um..." Both said. "Stop mimicking me." Kiyoko sighed. "You two are alike!" She called out. Both turn to her and said "No were not." Kiyoko laughed. "Stop laughing." The two glare at each other. Naruto then ruffled her hair. "Why did you do that?" She asked. "Because I like you." He plainly said. "Ok." She nodded. "Has she begin her training?" Mizuki tilted her head. "Training?" She asked. Kiyoko motion them to sit next to her. They did and waited for the reply.

"No. I only teach her the basic but you are resuming her training." Kiyoko said while taking her katana out and pointed the tilt towards Naruto 'privates'. "And if you don't then I'll cut of your manhood." Naruto nodded. Mizuki stayed silent. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. I will be rough unlike her." He pointed at her. Mizuki shook her head no and grabs Naruto hand. Naruto was surprise. "You killed my mama so that make you my new papa." She stated. Kiyoko laughed while Naruto sweat dropped. "Hey! I am told young to be a father." Naruto said, but Mizuki didn't think so. "Papa mama killer." She said making Kiyoko laughed harder. Naruto sigh but ruffed her hair.

"Don't say that in public just call me papa if you must." Naruto said as she nodded. "Ah! Papa Naruto!" Naruto saw Satoshi walking towards them. "Don't call me that. Where is Nikki?" Satoshi shrugged. "I think at Lulu bar but who knows." He leans down and gave Mizuki a creeping smile.

"Hello Mizuki-chan! How are you doing?" Satoshi asked. "Pervert." Mizuki said pointing at Satoshi. "..." No one said anything. Kiyoko started to laughed real hard. "HAHAHAHA! Pervert!" She exclaimed. Satoshi was anime tears. "Okay..." Naruto shook his head. He doesn't want to know why she call him that, but suspected that he might of done something perverted.

"Oi! Satoshi is my new apartment ready?" Naruto asked Satoshi who smiled at him. "Yep but you should say our apartment is ready." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Mizuki is going to be living with you." Naruto sighed. "Why?" Mizuki questioned. "He did kill your mother, so he needs to take some form of responsibility." Satoshi and Mizuki nodded.

"Plus, don't you want to live your new papa." Naruto punched Satoshi stomach. "So cruel!" He wined as he fell to the ground. "By the way Mizuki." Satoshi as he got up quick. _"How did he revive so fast?"_ Mizuki stared at Satoshi. "Tomorrow, Naruto is going to take you clothes shopping to pick out everyday outfit and battle outfit." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why me?" Satoshi grins. "Because you are her papa. Right papa Naruto!" Naruto round house kick his face. He crashed to a nearby tree. "Why is the world so cruel!" He hold his hand and before standing up.

"I will have Kiyoko do it but she has a mission, Akira is busy visiting family tomorrow, Hidan and Lulu is a big no, Hiroko will most likely kill her, and no way that Yukino we be a choice, gods know how much white clothes she will buy." Satoshi said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I guess..." He wanted to be alone tomorrow but I guess that won't happen.

"But before I do that, Mizuki do you hate me for killing your mother." Mizuki tilted her head in confusion. Did she hate him? She doesn't really know because she can't feel anything anymore. "I don't know. But you are my new papa so I can't hate you." Naruto frowned. Did she really let her mother go like that?

"You can't blame her Naruto, she was just like when you first unlocked your Devils Blood ability. But unlike her, you are trying to get your emotions back and you are making progress. Maybe because of Hisako." Satoshi stated with a serious look.

"Maybe you're right but who knows." Naruto shrugged thinking of the coma state brunette. He clenched his fist as he imagine Kenji laughing. "Well I am tired for the day so lets get to your new apartment." Satoshi said as he left with Naruto following him. Mizuki looks at the ground unknown what to do. Kiyoko but a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see her smiling. "It's ok. Naruto is a kind person, he won't hurt you." Kiyoko reassured and Mizuki looking back to the direction Naruto and Satoshi went.

"Ok." She ran after them while Kiyoko walked the other direction. Unknown to them, Kenji was behind a tree, listening to their conversation. "Hehe! And checkmate." He said before walking away.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Mizuki caught up to Naruto and surprise him by grabbing his hand again. "You are my papa. Papa always hold their daughters hand." She said. "Yeah I know. It just weird that a girl who I killed their mother is acting like this." Naruto sheepishly said. They continue to walk in silence as they arrived at their destination. "So my apartment is near your home?" Satoshi nodded with a smile. "I thought you might like to stay close to Hisako." He shrugged. He then smiled at him. "Welcome to your new apartment in UnderGround, Naruto." Satoshi said, handing the keys to Naruto.

"Thanks!" He thanked Satoshi. "No problem! Don't forget to take her out clothes shopping. She needs a distinct outfit that fits her perfectly." Satoshi walked away before saying. "Run." He disappeared via shushin. Naruto sigh before picking up Mizuki. He jumped just in time to dodge a batch of shadows.

"DON'T RUN FROM ME NARUTO!" Hiroko run after Naruto, who his carrying Mizuki on his back. Sapphire was on Hiroko shoulders cheering. "Kill, kill! Hiro-chan kill!" She kept chanting and motivating Hiroko. "I WILL KILL NARUTO TO MAKE YOU SMILE SAPPHIRE!" Hiroko send more shadows at Naruto who dodge all of them. "STOP RUNNING!" Hiroko shouted as this continue all night long.

* * *

 **A Discreet Location**

Kenji was in his home that someone outside of UnderGround. He smiled at the chest board before moving a pawn diagonal right. "As the pawn move to the right and the bishop is to the left then I will able get the Konoha Police Force to attack The Executioners. But I need to get them out of UnderGround for that to happen." He frowned.

"You are playing that twisted version of that chest game of yours aren't you?" A girl with light blonde haired said. She was wearing a grey business suit. "Mimi-chan~ wanna play! It's fun!" He exclaimed. Mimi sighed. She had a hard day at the news station so she didn't want to deal with him right now.

"I do not want to play your sick twisted games! You put innocents people to death!" Kenji smiled never left but he opened his eyes and Mimi was met with yellow slit piece eyes. "Said the girl who murder her own family because she wanted to be a news reporter." Mimi stiffened. "I see you are going to comply. Besides, I am the one keeping you from getting arrested." Kenji closed his eye lids.

"We wouldn't want the police founding certain evidence now do we?" Mimi glared at him. "I hate you." She spat at him. "I love you~" He sang. "Beside, I need to get Naruto to use his Devils Blood ability again so I could make him transform once more." He grinned as he imagines a dark humanoid figure that resembles a bijuu cloak but pure black.

"After all, I was the one who made him killed his master and put my sister in a coma. I need that power he has, so I could initiate my plan!" He said. "And was is this plan of yours?" She asked as he chuckled darkly.

"World domination." He opened his eye lids to reveal his eyeballs turn pure black.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Ending 1 (Check Durarara ending 1)**

Music starts:

Images of Konoha flash around: Ichirakus, Hokage Mountain, Konoha Police Force and Academy.

 **(I) really wanna be with you  
Ah, trust me, trust me, trust me, yeah  
**Mito appeared with a smile as it scroll down to see Sasuke with a smirk then Hiruzen with a goof grin.

 **I'm here soba ni iru kara**  
 **call me boku ga iru kara  
** Minato and Kushina appeared holding hands, then scroll down to see Teuchi and Ayame standing side by side with a sign that says Ichiraku Ramen.

 **trust me mou nani mo osorenaide**  
 **my dear mienai ito de  
** It scrolls down with Fugaku fist smashing on top of Daichi head and a girl laughing hard.

 **trust me tsunagatte iru kara**  
 **tada kanjite ite kono nukumori  
** It scrolls down to see Satoshi with a perverted grin being strangle by a red face Nikki.

 **chanto kikoeteiru**  
 **kimi no kokoro no koe**  
Kenji standing next to Mimi and a women with a weasel mask.

 **kawaru koto no nai**  
 **ai wa kitto koko ni aru  
** It scrolls down with Yukino looking exited, Akira polishing a pistol, and Kiyoko taking her Katana half way out of it sheath.

 **naite mireba ii**  
 **tayotte mireba ii  
** It scrolls down to Jiraiya during his pose when people ask who he his and Tsunade who was drinking with Shizune and Ton Ton smiling.

 **sono subete o**  
 **uketomeru to kimeta  
** It scrolls down with Orochimaru and his apprentice Kabuto grinning.

 **I'm here doko ni ita tte**  
 **call me hitotsu ni nareru**  
 **trust me kono omoi hodokenai kara  
** It scrolls down with Hiroko folding his arms and Sapphire on his shoulder smiling with Hiroko shadows strangling people.

 **my dear kakaeta nimotsu**  
 **trust me oroshite mireba ii**  
 **sou kimi no tame ni boku ga iru n da  
** Team Inu which consist of Izumi on the left side of Kakashi and Shisui on the right side of Kakashi.

 **I'm here soba ni iru kara**  
 **call me boku ga iru kara**  
 **trust me mou nani mo osorenaide  
** Hidan and Lulu holding each other like couples do.

 **my dear mienai ito de**  
 **trust me tsunagatte iru kara**  
 **tada kanjite ite kono nukumori  
** Naruto standing in the middle between Mizuki and Hisako.

It Fades to black with Devils Blood written in blood is visible

* * *

 **Next Time On Devils Blood**

* * *

"The great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku is here!" A spiky white haired man said to a deadpan Mito.

"It's been awhile Kenji-kun." A pale skin man said.

"Why is Mizuki wearing a civilian elementary school uniform?" Satoshi asked as Naruto shrugged.

"It's time or the world to know who The Executioners are!" Satoshi declared.

"So that's why I don't use my Devils Blood anymore." Naruto explained to Mizuki.

"Mizuki-Mizuki has the same Devils Blood as Hiroko!" Satoshi exclaimed as he watches shadow form around the girl.

* * *

 **An: You like it or not. So if you haven't guessed it yet, but Kenji is going to be one of the main antagonist of the story. The story of how Hisako came into a coma state isn't revealed till later. This story will probably be finish between chapter 10-15 maybe 10-18 but depends how far it going to go.**

 **Updated Character Bios**

 **New Naruto info: It said that he doesn't use his Devils Blood ability anymore after an incident occur that led Hisako into a coma state. It also say he lost his emotions after unlocking his Devils Blood but seems to be able fight the deal and regain some of it back. It also mentions he was or in some relationship with Hisako.**

 **New Mito info: She has unlock her Devil Blood after imagining her brother body parts scattered around. Her cost of unlocking Devils Blood is to lose the ability to speak, so she is mute now. She is also loves Naruto more then a brother.**

* * *

 **New Characters Bio**

 **Nara Mizuki:**

 **Occupation: The Executioners**

 **Appearance: She has shoulder length pure black hair. Pale skin. She wears a brown shirt and grey shorts. Regular civilian sandals. She has brown eyes.**

 **Personality: She might been a timid and frighten girl before unlocking her Devils Blood. Her cost was the same as Naruto, emotionless. Although she shows some signs of confusion, everything else is blank.**

 **More Facts: She doesn't know if she should hate Naruto or not, due to her not able to express anymore. She calls Naruto her papa because she fell that he needs to fulfill the role of her dead parents.**

* * *

 **Kenji:**

 **Appearance: He has red hair. Wear a plain white shirt, with a white open zip sweater. He wears dark anbu pants. He also wears black shinobi sandals. His eyes closed all the time and only open when he wants them to be open.**

 **Abilities: His Devils Blood ability allows him to freely control blood. His whole body seems to be made of blood. It is unknown what he lost. He sees the whole world as a big game and plans to win. He is very stealthy as it seems to be never found even if Naruto is a sensor.**

 **More Facts: It was never said but it was hinted that he told Hiroko where to find Naruto. It was also hinted that he loves to manipulate anyone to his doing.**

* * *

 **Nara Hiroko:**

 **Occupation: Immortals**

 **Appearance: He is a bulk man. He wears no shirt and no sandals. He wears dark colored anbu pants. He has brown hair and hazel eyes.**

 **Personality: He is a crazy psychopath that enjoys the sight of blood and dead bodies. H cares deeply for his daughter Sapphire.**

 **Abilities: His Devils Blood allows him to control shadows freely. He seems to just to use brute force of his shadows.**

 **More Facts: He seems to hate Naruto and always finds him so he could kill him. He is called Hiro-chan by Sapphire.**

* * *

 **Once again, if you have questions then P.M. me or post it on the review. Ja Ne!**


	3. Episode 3: Spark Of Enemies

**An: Thank you so much. I love how the story is going so far. I am sorry for grammar mistakes, they are my weakness. Anyway, I was originally going to post this chapter last week but I lost the paper I wrote it on So how to write again. So I hope you like it. Also, sorry that the story seems a little but slow. But I need to get these out of the way. The battle will begin in chapter 5 or 6.**

 **Reviews that I like:**

 **BlackDragonShinigami:** Awesome story. But a few grammar errors. Please update, bye bye

My response: Thanks! Like I said earlier, grammar is an area I am not strong in. I wanted to find a beta but I don't know who.

 **Guest1: Are you going to explain every characters past? And what ability will Naruto have? Can't wait for more!-**

My response: Eventually, I will get around each character past later in the story. For Naruto Devil Blood ability, this chapter will explain a little about his power as well as the others.

 **Innocent: Nice, Nice. I like how you made Naruto, Mizuki father. When I read the last chapter on how he killed her mother and the news appear about her death; yet no comment from the father. And this chapter said that Naruto need to take the responsibility from her mother, yet no father. Is her father dead or did he run off. Or is their more to the story. I just want know because it seems she is going to be a major character in this story. Also about Sapphire, its nice you made a little girl not afraid of killing or the sight of blood, it gives the story some nature that this universe has. A very dark and twisted universe. Plus, if this story gets to the end, is Kenji going to be last enemy or not? Update when you can.**

my response: Well for Mizuki, she is going to be a major character and congrats for catching that. Here is one thing I want you to find in this story. Look at both small or big details. Mizuki father is a small detail that I put to give you some what a look of Mizuki family. I won't say much of Sapphire yet. For Kenji, that is for you to guess if he is the last enemy or not. I won't go on to more of that subject until this story gets more farther in to the plot.

 **Guest2:** **Is this story going to take each character perspective? That will be cool actually, but the main one will be Naruto. About the pairing...is it going to be Naruto/Izumi(fem Itachi). Also did you know that Izumi is Itachi possible lover-. Read Itachi shinden if you don't know what I mean. But back to the subject, or is it going Naruto/Oc(Hisako) or Naruto/Mito(his sister)? I don't mind incest at all. Also, you hinted Shikamaru as one of the characters with a major role. I can't wait for that. Nice idea by the way on how the devil takes away your ability or something when you unlock its power.**

my response: This story will take most of the characters perspectives but the main one for this arc is Naruto and Izumi. I actually got Izumi name from Itachi shinden. The pairings: There are going to be pairings in this story. For example: Naruto/Hisako(Oc) is one pairing but others pairings I'm still deciding. For Shikamaru: I guess I could tell you that the next arc is based on him. I like Shikamaru, he seems to be a trustworthy character. He is actually going to be introduce in the next chapter and is going to be the same as Naruto but a little Oc for this story nature. I don't know if I mention this but their are going to be multiple protagonist and antagonist. Shikamaru is one of the main protagonist of this story. The devil taking your ability of something away was based on One Piece devil fruits. Basically the same concept but instead of swimming, it other things.

 **Time to get the show on the road ^_^**

* * *

 **Last Time On Devils Blood**

 _"What about Mito?" Izumi asked. Naruto closes his eyes and sighed. "I love Mito and I don't want her to know her own brother was the fame serial killer, Kitsune." Naruto said running his hand over his hair. "Please don't tell Mito that I am Kitsune." Naruto said before smirking. "By the way; boom." Izumi was confused. "Boom?" Her eyes widened. BOOM! 'Naruto' exploded as the force pushed Izumi outside of his room into the backyard._

 _Izumi roughly landed on the ground, forcing her to black out_.

"Izumi-nee got hurt because someone try to kill aniki." _She stood still as her body went numb. She saw her mother saying something but she couldn't quite understand it._ "But if aniki was in his room during that time..." _She then picture Naruto body parts scattered everywhere in his room. "AAAHHHHH!" Mito fell on her knees breathing hard._

 _"I thought you said you need to experience traumatic event to access Devils Blood." Naruto eyes turn bloodshot red as he glares at Satoshi who chuckled._

 _Mito try to scream. Key word: Try. When she open her mouth the words won't come out. The man with glasses laughed_

 _"Ah-Ah! Did Naruto-chan forgot that my Devils Blood ability is to control blood~!" The man grinned darkly._

 _"N-Naruto..." He turn around but to see Hisako still in a coma._

 _"And was is this plan of yours?" She asked as he chuckled darkly._

 _"World domination." He opened his eye lids to reveal his eyeballs turn pure black._

* * *

Opening 1: Steppin' out tonight by Flow(Or watch Durarara x2 Ketsu opening.)

 **Lyrics** /Explaining whats going:

Music starts playing and continues:

Naruto is holding out his hand in the sky.

Then it switch to Mito and Hiruzen, Kiyoko, Kenji, Shikamaru, Shisui, Sasuke, Fugaku, Mizuki and the last one was Izumi who threw a Kunai at the fourth wall.

The Word Devils Blood Appears Flashing Around Konoha.

 **Arikitari na boku no  
(**Mito is running

 **hibi o kowashitekure  
** with Hiruzen and Sasuke next her. **)**

 **Ijou na hdo no shigeki o  
(**It shows Shikamaru walking with Shikaku and a young girl. **)**

 **machinozondeita nokana**  
 **(** Then it switch to Fugaku scolding Daichi and a laughing officer at the police story. **)**

 **Chotto shita sonna boukenshin wa  
(**Then it switch to the ramen stand with Minato and Kushina

 **kaisatsu ni suikomarete**  
and Teuchi and Ayame cooking. **)**

 **Hakidasare tadoritsuita  
(**Switch to an apartment with Nikki holding portfolios

 **ame furu kono machi**  
with Satoshi looking outside his window then turn to her, pushing his glasses up. **)**

 **Nanimo kanjirenai mama  
(**Then it switch with Shisui and Kakashi dodging a bolt of lighting.

 **shindeiku nowa gomen da**  
Then it goes to Naruto who is grinning and Izumi glaring at him. **)**

 **Owari no sono saki o mezashite**  
 **(** Naruto points his dagger at her before running away from them with Izumi following after him. **)**

 **Kakedase steppin' out tonight  
(**Then it switch with Kiyoko and Akria watching a movie

 **bokura wa futashike na mama**  
with Yukino making a scene. **)**

 **Kagayku steppin' out tonight  
(**Then it switch with Hidan on top of the academy building

 **matterunda ze ashita ga**  
with Hiroko grinning madly and Lulu crazy look. **)**

 **Arage steppin' out tonight  
** **(** Then it switch with Kenji on top of Hashirama

 **bokura wa kaze no naka**  
with Mimi and Weasel next to him.)

 **Soredemoo steppin' out tonight  
(**Mizuki next to Hisako, smiling)

 **Oikakenda So There's no looking back**  
 **(** Then it start flashing Mito and Hiruzen, Naruto, Mizuki, Izumi, Fugaku with Daichi and Shisui, Kakashi, Kiyoko, Shikamaru, Kenji and finally; Satoshi **)**

It Fades To Black With Devils Blood Written In Blood

* * *

 **Episode 3: Spark Of Enemies**

* * *

 **With Mito**

"Naruto-koi! I have great news!" Mito ran down stairs, were Naruto was reading a newspaper. "What is it hime?" Naruto asked. Mito smiled brightly. "I am-RIINNNNNNGGGG!"

Mito eyes opened to see an old man with white spiky hair and Satoshi looking down on her. "I see. So you did fix your alarm clock." The old man said sounding impress. "Yep! It was miracle I was able to fix it. Considering that I don't have time and all." Satoshi said with a perverted grin.

"By the way, I love the last book and I was wondering when the next edition is coming out?" Satoshi asked. "Next month." the old man pointed at Mito. "I trained with the toads in the mountains, travelled the world, ladies love me and men want to be me. I am Jiraiya! The Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku is here." Jiraiya said with a pose. Satoshi clapped while Mito just deadpan.

She grabbed her whiteboard and maker and started to write something down. She then show it to them. [Hi Ojiji-chan! Did you really have to do that?] Jiraiya put his head down. "So it is true. She really did unlock it." Jiraiya said as Satoshi nodded. Mito was confused, but remember what happen yesterday. She started to write something down again.

She then show it to them. [So what you told me wasn't a dream...] She frowned. Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, what I said was true. Your brother is really dead and you cannot speak." Satoshi gave her pity look as she cried. *Crack* Satoshi sighed.

"You could come out now Sasuke." Satoshi said but no reply. He grabbed his scalpel and threw at the curtains. The scalpel shred the curtains to reveal a scared Sasuke. "How did you know I was here?" He asked. "I guessed." Sasuke just fell back. "You guessed!" He pointed at Satoshi.

"Yes." Satoshi nodded. Jiraiya just laughed. "Oh! By the way Mito. Your parents and brother are on the way here to visit you." Mito brighten up to that. She missed then.

"Anyway, Satoshi I have something I need to discuss with you in private. Are you busy?" Jiraiya asked and Satoshi rubbed his chin. "Lets see, I'm in a middle of a surgery and if I don't go now then the patient will die. Nope! I'm not busy at all." Mito and Sasuke sweatdropped. _"How did he became a doctor?"_ The two thought. "Ok good." Jiraiya grabs Satoshi shoulder and left via shushin.

Mito and Sasuke was left alone in silence. "So..." Sasuke started. "What does that old man mean by you unlocked it?" Sasuke asked. Mito started to write something down. She then show it to Sasuke. [A bloodline.] Sasuke made an O expression. Mito erased the words and wrote something else. Sasuke look over what she is writing. [Why are you here?] Sasuke smiled.

"I am visiting my Nee-chan." Sasuke pointed at Izumi. [I didn't know she was your sister.] Sasuke read the next thing she wrote. "Yep! I love my Nee-chan. She is the closet thing I have to a mother actually." Sasuke the muttered the last sentence to himself. Mito heard it and wrote [What do you mean she is the closes thing to a mother?] Sasuke frowned. "It's because my mother died 3 years ago." Mito had a guilty look. [Sorry for-] Sasuke grabbed her hand. "It's ok." He said.

"MITO-NEE!" The two look at the door and saw Hiruzen enter. Minato and Kushina enter after him. "Hi Mito-nee" Mito waved at him. "How are you doing sweetie?" Minato asked. Mito started to write something down. [Fine.] She wrote. Hiruzen was confused. "How come she wrote it down instead of talking?" He asked. Minato and Kushina was confused as well, so was Sasuke. "Wasn't she always like this?" He asked them but they shook their heads no.

Satoshi and Jiraiya came back in. "Ah! Namikaze-sama. Here to know the condition of your daughter." Satoshi said with a cheerful look. "Yes and hello sensei." Minato greeted Jiraiya, who nodded. "Anyway, I should get going." He walk to the window. "Can't you stay any longer ojiji-san?" Hiruzen asked. Jiraiya shook his head no. "Sorry kiddo, but I need to meet an acquaintance of mine." He then jumped out of the window.

"Well back to the subject." Satoshi pick up his clip board. "Let see, AH! The subject-I mean your daughter, seems to be doing fine, but for some odd reason, she can't speak." Satoshi said surprising Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, and Sasuke. Mito was confused. _"Isn't he going to tell them about my Devils Blood?"_ Mito thought.

"What do you mean she can't speak?" Kushina asked. "*sighed* How about I'll tell you in private." He motion then outside. Sasuke and Hiruzen just stayed with Mito. "Hey Mito-nee! How about me you hang out after you leave this hospital?" Mito nodded, agreeing with Hiruzen.

She then started to write something down. [Can Sasuke come?] Hiruzen was confused. "Who is Sasuke?" He asked as Sasuke coughed. "Me." Sasuke answer for Mito. Hiruzen then examines him. "Sure thing. The more the merrier." Hiruzen smiled. He likes making new friends. "I don't know." Sasuke was unsure if he she join or not. He never had friends before, because he always training at the Police Force dojo. _"But then again..."_ He looks at Mito and then to Hiruzen. "Sure." He said.

"Yatta!" Hiruzen cheered and Mito clapped. Sasuke smiled. _"Is this what it's like to have friends?"_ He notice that Satoshi, Minato and Kushina came back in. "So that is all. She could go home tomorrow." Satoshi said as the parents nodded. "I have a question...what about Izumi?" Satoshi smiled. "Sorry! But only her father could know." He said. "Has Fugaku visit her yet?" Minato asked as Satoshi shook his head no.

"He was going to come today but another crime was committed in the red light district." Minato frowned. "Why are so many crimes are stirring up." Minato sighed. "Anyway, we should get going. Goodbye Mito, we'll come back tomorrow to pick you up." Minato said as Kushina nodded. "See ya Mito-nee, Sasuke." Hiruzen ran out the room with Minato and Kushina following them.

"Well I should get going before my test sub-I mean my patient dies." Satoshi jumped out the window. The two then heard "DAMN! I MISSED THE WINDOW." They heard crash after that. "This hospital is weird." Mito nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Hokage Mountain**

Jiraiya was standing on the Sandaime head, looking over Konoha. He is remembering the conservation he had with Satoshi not to long ago.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"So what did you want to talk about?" Satoshi asked. "*sighed* How is Naruto doing?" Satoshi seemed surprise by the question. "How do you think a dead-" Jiraiya interrupt him_

 _"BULLSHIT! I know he is alive. Remember, he signed the toad summoning contract when he still wanted to be a ninja. His name didn't fade to black." Satoshi sighed. "Nothing can get pass you Jiraiya, but if you must know, he is doing ok for someone who killed so many." Satoshi took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit up._

 _"That's good to hear...I think." Satoshi blew the smoke out of his mouth. "By the way...how come you didn't tell his parents?" Jiraiya just grunted. "Because that wouldn't be fair for him. To go back and be neglected. He probably do the same thing again." Jiraiya smiled._

 _"He is my godson and I'll respect his wishes. I'm against him killing random people, but at least those people are bad." Satoshi choked._

"Should I tell about the innocent he killed...nah." _Satoshi thought. "I study Mito blood." Satoshi take his clip from his coat. "Oh! What ability does she have?" Jiraiya was wondering if its the same as Naruto._

 _"Well from the test I did, she has the same ability as that blind girl I told you about." He said with a devious grin. "You better not be thinking of dissecting her." Jiraiya said in a serious tone._

 _"Me? Never." He flipped the page. "This ability allows her to control light." Jiraiya was confused. "Light?" Satoshi shrugged. "Yes light. I guess I never told about it but it allows the user to control light particles and make them into solid form if they want." He then chuckles._

 _"What's so funny?" Jiraiya asked. "Oh nothing. Just wondering if Naruto and his daughter are doing ok." Jiraiya looked surprise. Satoshi notice and laugh lightly. "Adoptive I meant. One of his mission was to kill a rapist in the red light district, but he arrived to late, luckily he save the young girl from getting raped." He half lied. "I_ see _and why did he took the girl himself, instead of returning her to the Nara clan." Satoshi looked surprise._

 _"_ _I saw the news. She is that missing Nara girl isn't she?" Satoshi nodded. "And I am guessing she as well has it." He nodded again. "Remember, Devils Blood need to be kept a secret. Who knows how many people will be killed to unlock it." He dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it._

 _"That's why I am going to ask you to look over Mito training. You don't have to, but you know the abilities of it. After all, you and my father were close friends, so you have some idea to help her control it." He sighed. "The Namikaze family are here, so lets go back." Jiraiya nodded as they left via shushin._

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

"*sighed* What I am suppose to do now?" He asked himself as he looks at the sky. _"What will you do sensei?"_ Jiraiya then picture the Sandaime.

* * *

 **Naruto apartment**

"UGH! I slept like a log." Naruto just woke up from his sleep. "Man, Hiroko never gets tired doesn't he." He then heard noise from the living room. "Must be Mizuki." Naruto got up and walked into the living room, to see Mizuki watching TV.

"Hey what are you watching?" He asked but Mizuki didn't turn to look at him, see just continue to stare at the show.

"YOSH! Lets go Mika and save the kingdom from falling under the wrath of the dragon king!" A kid from the show exclaimed. "It's called saviors. I watch it all the time, with Mama." Mizuki finally replied.

"Saviors? Never heard of it." He sat down next her. He notice twins in the show. "Twins?" He asked. "Yes. Those two are actually twins in real life. My favorite is the boy, Red." Naruto nodded.

They sat, watching the show for an hour before it was finish. _"That was the most boring thing I've watched, but Mizuki seems to enjoy."_ He notice a tiny smiled on her lips.

"Well we should get going to the clothing shop I know." Naruto stretch his arms. "Why?" She asked. Naruto ruffled her hair. "Because you are part of The Executioners. We have to have clothes that is fitting for us that we take on mission. I don't know why, but that is a strict rule." Mizuki nodded.

"And we have to get you a weapon that suits." She tilted in her head in confusion. "*sighed* Another strict rule. The Executioners must have weapons that fit them for killing. Well only the higher ups but you going to be training under me so yeah." Naruto explained.

"Why?" She asked. "Because we execute people and we have to find a weapon that is fit for executing." Mizuki nodded. "By why do we execute people?" She asked. "For money." Naruto bluntly said.

"What weapon does everyone in The Executioners have?" Naruto gave he smiled. "I'll tell you after we go clothes shopping." He grabbed his coat. "Well let's go!" Naruto grabs Mizuki shoulder and left via shushin.

* * *

 **Somewhere in UnderGround**

Naruto and Mizuki appeared in front of a shop called, We'll Rip You Off. "Let's go inside." Mizuki grabs his hand. "So I don't get lost." She said as Naruto sighed. They enter the shop to see an old man sitting on...Hidan?

"Ah! Well if isn't it Naruto-kun. How may I be a service to you." He smiled at Naruto. "Old geezer get the fuck off me!" Hidan shouted but the old man just slapped him with a fan. "Now, now, Hidan-kun. Until you give me the rest of the money you own me then I'll get off." The old man notice Naruto hold a young girl hand.

"Ho ho! Hidan, you cussed in front of a child." He got off of Hidan and kicked him so hard it made crash into a wall. Hidan was now unconscious. The old man turned to the little girl and smiled. "What's your name child?" He asked politely. "Mizuki." She replied. He smiled at her. "Well then hello Mizuki." Naruto coughed, getting the old man attention.

"Ah! Yes well what can I do for you?" He asked. "We need clothes for Mizuki here." The old man nodded. "Well then come this way, so I could measure you." He said as he lead them into a room with mirrors.

"By the way. Why were you sitting on Hidan?" Naruto asked. "Because he owes me money from my new shipment that didn't came." Naruto pinched his nose. "He did for Jashin didn't he." The old man nodded. "Ok young lady, I need you to stand in front of the mirror here." Mizuki did as she was told. The old man took out his measuring tape and measured Mizuki.

"What is your name by the way?" She asked. The old man smiled. "It's Toshiro." Toshiro said. He put his measuring tape away. "I think I know whats fit perfectly for you." He the left them alone for a minute.

He came back with a black colored school uniform for girls. The only part that wasn't black was the under shirt, which was white, and the red tie. "A school uniform?" Toshiro nodded.

"Yes! Didn't you come here for a school uniform for her?" He asked. "Sorry Toshiro but she is going to be a new member of The Executioners." Toshiro scoffed. "Youngsters these days are to young to be involve in criminal activity. Back when I was the leader of The Executioners, we didn't have anyone below the age of 21." He said.

"Back when you were a leader?" Mizuki questioned. "You see, Toshiro is the third generation leader. His father passed it to him as his father father passed it to him. Toshiro passed it on to his son as his son passed it on to his son, the man you called pervert yesterday." Toshiro nodded.

"My idiot of a grandson started letting youngster join these days. In fact, I think you are the youngest member to join." Toshiro said but rubbed his chin. "But you should consider to putting her in a school. After all, education is important." He suggested.

Naruto has his thinking look on. "Maybe I should." Naruto looked over to were Mizuki was and saw her in the school uniform. Toshiro notice that the uniform wasn't in his hands. "Ah! How did she do that?" Naruto wonder as well. "I like it." Mizuki said. "You do?" Naruto saw her small smile. "Yes." She replies.

"Good! Because if you were it you buy it." Toshiro rubbed his hands back and forth. "An what weapon will you partake?" He asked. Mizuki thought about it before answering. "The one that Kiyoko has." She said but Toshiro frowned. "A Katana? Sorry miss but I ran out of Katana, but I do have a nodachi that is perfect for you, let me go get it." He left them alone again.

"Hey Mizuki." Mizuki looked at Naruto. "How do you feel about school?" Naruto asked. He notice a small smiled on her lips. "I love school." She said in a neutral tone. "Do you want me to enroll you?" He asked her. She nodded yes. "Ok! I'll enroll you in two weeks." Toshiro came back with a nodachi in his hand.

"Well then, here you go miss." He gave it to her. She unsheathed it and inspect the blade. "It's a standard nodachi, but I could order one for your fitting." Toshiro said but Mizuki shook her head no. "I like it." She sheathed the nodachi. "How much for everything?" Naruto asked as Toshiro smiled.

"It's ok. You are one of my favorite customer, I'll give to you for free. I'll go get 10 more pairs of the same clothing." He left them alone again.

Hidan came in, groaning and rubbing his side. "Fuck that hurt!" He shouted. Toshiro came back just in time to hear him cussed. "Hidan-kun, I told you not to cuss when a child presence is here." Toshiro handed the clothes to Naruto and went to Hidan, who backed up. "That reminds me, Lulu needs me to do errands for her!" He ran away from the three and out the store.

"Ho ho! I was not head of The Executioners for nothing!" He chased after Hidan, leaving Naruto and Mizuki. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. He notice Mizuki tugging on his shirt. "Yes Mizuki?" He looked at the young girl. "What's fuck?" She asked. Naruto sighed and muttered curse words at Hidan. Mizuki heard and ask "What is bastard, cunt licker, and little fucken shit?" Naruto grabbed her shoulder. "Words you shouldn't say or a fairy dies!" The two left via shushin.

* * *

 **Satoshi apartment**

After a hard day of work(which only involved of avoiding work) Satoshi sat in the room where Hisako is kept. Naruto and Mizuki appears next to Hisako bed. "Hey Satoshi-why are you in Hisako room?" He asked suspiciously.

"No reason. I just like watching my patients sleep." He shamelessly said. "Right...anyway-""Why is Mizuki wearing a civilian school uniform." Satoshi raised an eyebrow, while Naruto shrugged. "She said she like it. Anyway-" Satoshi interrupt him again "Would you like some-"

"Damn it, let me talk!" Naruto rarely gets pissed, but the one thing he hates is being interrupted. Satoshi motion him to continue. "Ok. I was wondering if you could enroll Mizuki to a school in the village that is nearby here?" Satoshi smiled, which turn into a creepy grin. "Well the only that is close is the one Sapphire goes to." Naruto frowned.

"Is that the only one?" Satoshi nodded. "Ok." He said. "When do you want me to enroll her?" Satoshi asked. "In 2 weeks. I want Kiyoko to train her for those two weeks, I'll her train Mizuki in Taijutsu, after that I'll look over training." Satoshi nodded.

"Also-no really, why are you in her room?" He can't get that out his head. "Because I knew you will so up, now what was the other thing you wanted to ask me." He pushed his glasses up.

"Well Mizuki ask about what weapons we use in The Executioners and I want you to explain her about Devils Blood. I want her to access her Devils Blood already." Naruto saw the devious grin on his face. "Don't freak her out ok." Satoshi smiled innocently.

"Ok, ok. Mizuki you want to know what weapons does the members of The Executioners have?" Mizuki nodded. "Ok! Well we, The Executioners, specialize in weaponry use. You can't be part of The Executioners without a weapon. In The Executioners, we have ranks. Its like the ninja ranks, but instead we use numbers. Depending on what rank you are on then you must use that weapons rank.

Rank 1: They use pocket knifes or broke pipes. They are the lowest rank

Rank 2: They use guns or bow and arrows. They are the second lowest rank.

Rank 3: They use daggers or a baseball bat. They are third lowest rank.

Rank 4: They could use the weapons from the former ranks. This rank is the fourth strongest rank.

Rank 5: This rank is special. You are now allowed to choose the weapon of your choosing. The third strongest rank.

Rank 6: Only 3 people are allowed in rank 6. These people are the right hand men or women to the leader. Basically, they are my bodyguards. Naruto is in this rank actually.

Rank 7: This is the final rank. Only the leader could have this rank and that's me.

Do you understand the ranks Mizuki?" Satoshi asked Mizuki. She nodded.

"Ok good. Now for you, well you don't have a rank because your under an apprentice ship. Meaning that you being trained by one of the members of Rank 6. Only one person got that privilege and that was Naruto." Mizuki turned to Naruto.

"Yes, I was under an apprentice ship of my old master." Naruto voice grew sad when he said old master.

"Yes well lets get to the subject at hand. Now you ask what weapons we use. I told you the first four ranks weaponry use, the last three are allowed to choose the weapon of their choosing but most member stick to what they know. Only Yukino and Kiyoko use different weapons.

Yukino use a war axe and Kiyoko uses a Katana. The 3 members of rank 6, Naruto, Akira, and Niki, they use a dagger, Naruto, guns, Akira, and trench knives, Niki. Rank 7, me, I use a scalpel." Mizuki tilted her head in confusion. "Scalpel?" Satoshi nodded excitedly. "The way I use could kill you instantly." That's when Mizuki notice something wet and warm on her cheek.

"I use it really fast that you didn't even notice me cut your cheek." He said as Naruto punched hm in the face. "I told not to freak her out." Mizuki just touch her cut cheek and examined the blood. _"I didn't feel any pain."_ She thought. She then notice Hisako in the bed. "Who is that?" Naruto stopped beating Satoshi. He knows who Mizuki is talking about.

"Someone one important to me..." Naruto just said. Mizuki didn't want to say more. The room was silence.

"Well..." Satoshi broke the silence. "You wanted me to explain Devils Blood to her, so Mizuki sit down for a minute." Mizuki said "Ok." and sat down. "Ok Mizuki, what I am going to explain to you is Devils Blood." Mizuki tilted her head in confusion. "Devils Blood?" She asked.

"Yep! Even a Nara, except Hiroko, doesn't even know it. You see, Devils Blood is like chakra, but not really. Chakra is when you combined both spiritual and psychical energy.

Devils Blood is when your blood molecules changes, it effected your body as well, allowing you to use the powers of a devil. My father was studying Devils Blood and all he got was that the devil themselves give you the power to control water, or give you psychic powers, and my favorite, the shadows." He paused for minute.

"Right now, there are four Devils Blood that are equal strength and are the strongest. So far, I only five who hold those power. A man name Hiroko has the shadows, Naruto deceased master has the power of light, a man name Kenji has the power to control blood. That girl Hisako, has the power of light as well. Finally, Naruto has the lightning shadows." Mizuki raised her hand. "This isn't class, but yes Mizuki." Satoshi motion her to ask her question.

"Lightning shadows?" Satoshi looked at Naruto. "You explain it to her." Naruto nodded. Mizuki turn to Naruto, waiting for his explanation.

"You see, Lightning shadows are different from regular shadows and lightning users. I can use the shadows to conjure up lightning. It's special because earth elements can't stop generate a rod for it. It's because of it shadow ability. We call these dual type since it has two elements. That is all I know." He finish his explanation. "Can you show me?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head no. "I don't use my Devils Blood anymore." Mizuki looked confused. "Why?" Naruto sighed. "Because I lost control in second stage of Devils Blood. That girl in the hospital bed is there because of me." Naruto closed his eyes. _"GRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ He wasn't in control but he could see the devastation he caused that day.

"So that's why I don't use my Devils Blood anymore." Naruto said, looking at Hisako. "Okay." She didn't want to press it on further.

"But what is second stage?" Satoshi sighed. "Lets talk about that when you reach second stage." She nodded. "By the way..." The two looked at Satoshi. "Never mind. I'll tell you later." The two nodded. "Lets go to the training dojo. You did say you want her to access Devils Blood." Naruto nodded. "Well then, lets get going." He grabbed the two shoulders and left via shushin.

* * *

 **A Discreet location**

"It's been awhile Kenji-kun." A paled skin man said. This was none other then Orochimaru, right beside him is his right hand man, Yakushi **(I don't remember if this his last name)** Kabuto. "Orochi-kun! Has one of mine loyal servant doing!" Kenji said happily. Mimi was next to him, with an annoyed look.

"Don't talk to Orochimaru-sama like that." Kabuto threated him. Kabuto then felt something warm and wet wrapped around his throat. He was being strangle by Kenji blood. Orochimaru frowned. "Can you please let go of my right hand man?" Kenji smiled. "Only because you said please." He withdraw his blood back into his body.

Kabuto was on his knees, breathing heavily. "Kabuto, don't antagonize him. If he want, he could kill us both." Orochimaru said in a calm tone. Kabuto was surprise. _"Is he stronger then Orochimaru-sama?"_ Mimi bowed. "Sorry for what my idiotic company did." Kenji look fake hurt. "I am wounded Mimi-chan~." He put his hand over his heart.

"But lets get back to business. Did you place the three dead bodies of Konoha Police Force in to location I told you to?" Orochimaru nodded. "Yes. I placed them were you ask me to. I also gather some of the members of The Executioners dead bodies and placed it with the other dead bodies." Kenji smiled.

"Good! And did you place Kiyoko unconscious body there as well." Orochimaru nodded. "Good! Now the pawns is in the correct spot. Now I need the knights to move near the pawns." Everyone but Mimi are confused.

"He treat this as a big game of chess." Mimi said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well then, I hold the end of my deal, now its your turn." Kenji nodded and clap twice. A women wearing an anbu mask, shape as a weasel, appeared in front of Kenji. "Yes master." She said, kneeling down. "Like I said, she is yours to study. Just give her back to me in two weeks, and if you don't, then don't expect to wake up the next morning." Orochimaru nodded.

"Well of course. I just wanted to experiment on the seal you use on her. To able use a seal that takes away every part of humanity away from her." Orochimaru licked his lips. Kenji laughed a little. "Well yes! She is a key part in my Eye of the Apocalypse plan. Her Devils Blood, control of time, is what need." Orochimaru nodded.

"Well I should get going. I can not wait to do a variety of test on her." Orochimaru grabbed the weasel masked women shoulder and left via shushin, with Kabuto following after him.

"Lets get going Mimi-chan. I need to see how the knights will react act to the pawns in distressed." Kenji run away from Mimi, who followed after him.

* * *

 **Back With Naruto**

Naruto, Mizuki and Satoshi were in a dojo under Satoshi home. "Ok Mizuki, the way to access Devils Blood isn't that much complicated. Mostly, because all you need to do is picture the of what you think is your Devils Blood." Naruto rubbed his chin.

"What Naruto means is that to access the power you need to know what type is it. For me, my is a psychic type. For example: watch that dummy over there." Satoshi pointed at a test dummy. "Ok." Mizuki stares at the dummy. She was awed when it was raised from the ground.

"My Devils Blood allows me to control things with my mind, and an extra bonus, it gives me an Iq(Qi?) that matches a Nara. " Satoshi explained. "Oh. What about you papa?" Mizuki asked Naruto. "My Devils Blood comes with the ability to move swiftly." Naruto said. "Anyway, now close you eyes and sense the pulse in your veins." Mizuki do as she was told.

"Now, I said it is not that much complicated because all you have to do is imagine, so lets start off with the basic elements." Mizuki nodded. "Now imagine all five elements. Start with water." Mizuki pictured water. Nothing happened. "Ok, earth." She picture the ground and rocks. Nothing happened.

"Ok, lightning." Mizuki picture bolts of lightning. Nothing happened. "Ok, wind." Mizuki picture a gust of wind. Nothing happened. "Ok, fire." Mizuki picture a field of fire. A circle of fire formed around her, but that's not all. Shadows formed around her and the fire.

"Hey Satoshi! She a duel type like me." Naruto said and Satoshi nodded. "That's not all! She has the same type as Hiroko second stage!" He exclaimed as all the shadows moved around freely. Mizuki opened her eyes to see the fire and shadows around her. "Oh." She was surprise that she is doing this her self.

"Ok Mizuki! To cancel them out, you need to picture the fire distinguish and shadows retracting back to you." Mizuki nodded. The fire died out and the shadows went back to Mizuki. Satoshi clapped. "Well done Mizuki! Not only you have the same type as the craziest guy in UnderGround but you also have a strong control of your Devils Blood. Looks like we got another prodigy, right Naruto?" Naruto nodded.

"Thank you." Mizuki politely bowed and thank Satoshi. He waved it off. Then the dojo door opened. "BOSS!" A guy came in and kneeled in front Satoshi. "Yes?" Satoshi asked. "Kiyoko-sempai! She -she." Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out." The guy nodded. "She is found unconscious and critically wounded." This surprise him. Naruto eyes widened.

"What do you mean she is critically wounded?" Satoshi turned serious. "We don't what happen but she was found with dead bodies of some of our members." Satoshi looks pissed. "And that's not all. We believed that Konoha Police Force attack them. Seeing how we found three dead bodies of their officers near them." The guy finished.

"Konoha Police Force you say." The room was fill intense KI. Naruto was not effected but the guy was shaking and Mizuki was sweating a little. "Well if they hurts members of my family then I'll hurt their members of the family.

Naruto who stayed silent, knows what Satoshi is talking about. "Do you think it's time?" Satoshi nodded. "Yes! It is time for the world to remember The Executioners." Satoshi declared.

"Gathers all the members and bring to the meeting grounds." The guy nodded and left the three. "I can't believe you are doing this." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know. But The Executioners protocol states that if a member is attack by anyone, then we act it as a sign of war. That is was my great-great-grandfather wrote." Satoshi said. "Then he must be insane to put that rule." Naruto shook his head no.

"Yes, well rules are rules." Satoshi left the room leaving Naruto and Mizuki alone. "Papa..." Naruto looked at Mizuki. "Yes?" He asked. She rubbed her eyes and yawn. "I am sleepy." She fell back on the ground and fell asleep. Naruto sighed but chuckled a little. He went over to pick her up and take her home.

But one thing was in his mind. _"Kiyoko."_ He still can't believe the girl he thought as an older sister came back critically injured. She never comes back wounded. Even against ninjas. _"Unless it was something else."_ He got a bad feeling of the outcome of this mess.

* * *

 **A Discreet Location**

"So one of the knights found out and told the king and the bishop. The king declared war on the other king and now the battle will commence soon." Kenji moved his white king and the white bishop piece up four. He removed one the knights pieces. "That's not how you even play chess." Mimi stated.

"I know. But this is my version of chess. Using actual people and putting them into war." Kenji said. "How do you think the third great shinobi war started." Kenji said. "It started because the Tsuchikage felt like they need more land and resources, so they invaded Kusagakure and Amegakure." Mimi said.

"Yep! But I was the one who manipulated him into invade those two countries. You see, I need the land to be in devastation to carry out my Eye of the Apocalypse planned. But the devastation wasn't enough in the Fire country. Maybe a fourth great shinobi war will destroy part of the Fire country. The question is, who will go and declared a fourth war?" Mimi shrugged. "Probably some idiot." She suggested.

* * *

 **Somewhere In A Cave**

"ACHOO!" A spiky black-bluish haired man wearing an orange spiral masked, sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me." He said before disappearing in a vortex.

* * *

 **Back To Kenji And Mimi**

"Who knows. Beside, I need a civil to start in Konoha. Maybe this could spark one." Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need a civil war to start in Konoha." She asked. Kenji laughed.

"You see. There is a special item I need to retrieve in Konoha but it is located in the Hokage tower. The problem is, it's to big for me to sneak it out. If a civil war was to erupt, then I might have chance of getting it." He went to a file cabinet nearby and open the first one. He took out four portfolios.

"I have four people who could start the civil war." He laid them in front of Mimi. She inspect them and surprise to see kid in one of them. "This a child." She pointed to a picture of a kid.

"Ah. Yes. This here the next clan head of the Nara clan. Nara Shikamaru. I killed his mother two years ago. I need him for the Eye of the Apocalypse plan." She nodded. She looks at the next picture.

"An old man, whom seems to be bandage up?" Kenji nodded. "Shimura Danzo. He is an old war hawked. Don't let those bandages fool you. His right arm has the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, cells implanted as well as Sharingans from some missing Uchiha's implanted in his right eye and right arm." Mimi nodded. She looks at the next one.

"Uchiha Fugaku?" She questioned. "Yes, if he finds out all the secrets the Hokages kept from the Uchiha clan then he might end up started a civil war." Mimi looks at the last one.

"Um...Nara Shikaku?" Kenji laughed.

"Yes. The Nara clan seems to be all nice and but inside their compound they are ruthless. They disowned you if you're half Nara or married an outsider of the clan. Truth to be told Shikaku married an outsider of the clan and has to two children with. If he finds out the elders hired me to assassinate his wife then he and some of the Nara who disagreed with clans rules will revolt, and that revolt could escalate in to a civil war." Kenji grabs Danzo portfolio.

"But the one who I could easily manipulate into causing the civil war is Danzo." He laughed manically. "Ah yes! I could smell the scent of blood everywhere!" He shouted as Mimi sighed.

"So why a war between Konoha Police Force and The Executioners are needed." Mimi asked. Kenji stopped laughing and smiled at her.

"Because they are test subject how an actual civil war will actually occur." Kenji fall on his back and looked at the ceiling. "Everyone in the world is in one big game. And I am the game master. They don't know that I am the one who is pulling the string and when the time to initiate Eye of the Apocalypse is here. I revealed to them the truth of life." Kenji started to laughed evilly.

Mimi sweat dropped. _"How did I end up here again?"_ She thought. She left hi alone with his antics.

 _"Pretty soon. Just a few more years and I will have the power of the Devils. Sync blood."_ Kenji cut himself. His blood started to form into a sword. _"Soon..."_ His laughter could be hear threw his home.

* * *

 **Ending 1 (Check Durarara ending 1)**

Music starts:

 **(I) really wanna be with you  
** **(** Images of Konoha flash around: Ichirakus, Hokage tower,

 **Ah, trust me, trust me, trust me, yeah  
** Hokage Mountain, Konoha Police Force and Academy. **)**

 **I'm here soba ni iru kara  
** **(** Mito appeared with a smile **)**

 **call me boku ga iru kara  
** **(** It scrolls down to Sasuke with a smirk then Hiruzen with a goof grin **.)  
**

 **trust me mou nani mo osorenaide  
** **(** Minato and Kushina appeared holding hands)

 **my dear mienai ito de  
** **(** Then scroll down to see Teuchi and Ayame standing side by side with a sign that says Ichiraku Ramen. **)  
**

 **trust me tsunagatte iru kara  
** **(** It scrolls down with Fugaku fist smashing on top of Daichi head and a girl laughing hard. **)**

 **tada kanjite ite kono nukumori  
(**It scrolls down to see Satoshi, with a perverted grin, being strangle by a red face Nikki. **)**

 **chanto kikoeteiru  
** **(** Kenji standing next to Mimi

 **kimi no kokoro no koe**  
and a women with a weasel mask. **)**

 **kawaru koto no nai  
** **(** It scrolls down with Yukino looking exited, Akira polishing a pistol,

 **ai wa kitto koko ni aru  
** and Kiyoko taking her Katana half way out of it sheath. **)**

 **naite mireba ii  
** **(** It scrolls down to Jiraiya during his pose when people ask who he his

 **tayotte mireba ii  
** and Tsunade who was drinking with a young Shizune and Ton Ton smiling. **)**

 **sono subete o  
** **(** It scrolls down with Orochimaru

 **uketomeru to kimeta  
** and his apprentice Kabuto grinning. **)**

 **I'm here doko ni ita tte  
** **(** It scrolls down with Hiroko folding his arms

 **call me hitotsu ni nareru  
** and Sapphire on his shoulder smiling,

 **trust me kono omoi hodokenai kara  
** with Hiroko shadows strangling people. **)**

 **my dear kakaeta nimotsu  
** **(** It scrolls down to Toshiro smiling **)**

 **trust me oroshite mireba ii  
(**It scrolls down to team Inu: Kakashi with an eye smiled,

 **sou kimi no tame ni boku ga iru n da  
** Izumi waving

 **I'm here soba ni iru kara  
** Shisui ruffling Shikamaru head, who has an annoyed look. **)  
**

 **call me boku ga iru kara  
(**It scrolls down to Shikaku and a young girl.)

 **trust me mou nani mo osorenaide  
(**Hidan and Lulu holding each other like couples do. **)**

 **my dear mienai ito de  
(**Hisako holding her arms out. **)**

 **trust me tsunagatte iru kara  
(**Mizuki smiling lightly. **)**

 **tada kanjite ite kono nukumori  
(**Finally: Naruto smirking with his Kitsune masked in his hand **)  
**

It Fades to black with Devils Blood written in blood is visible

* * *

 **Next Time On Devils Blood**

* * *

"Hello. My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I'll be working with the Police Force with you as your squadron leader." Kakashi eye-smiled at Izumi and Shisui.

"I'm pissed off. This place pisses me off. The food pisses me off." A young kid said as young girl try to calm him down.

"Why do you throw the Hokage kid across the street.?" Sasuke asked a young kid, who scoffed. "He pissed me off with his yelling." The young kid bluntly said.

"He is your fourth teammate. He maybe a tad young but he is a prodigy of the Nara clan." Fugaku said as Izumi pointed at a young kid. "You're that kid who threw me in the Ichiraku Ramen Stand!" Izumi exclaimed as the kid scoffed.

* * *

 **Next Time: Episode 4 The Nara Prodigy**

* * *

 **An: I don't if catch this but the last chapter end An said this story will finish between 10-15 or 10-18 chapters. I meant story arc, not the whole story. Anyway, please review. Ask question, express your emotions, or something.**

* * *

 **Update Characters Bios**

 **Nara Mizuki**

 **Appearance: She now wears a school girl uniform. Which consist of a black sweater vest. A white under shirt. A red tie. A black skirt. Black shoes and black knee stocks.**

 **Abilities: Her Devils Blood is called Fire Shadows. It's a duel type which consist of shadows igniting into flames.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Abilities: His Devils Blood is called Lightning Shadows. It's a duel type which consist of shadows sparking into lightning. It also allows him to move swiftly. He could use stage two of Devils Blood.**

* * *

 **No New Characters Bio This Time**

* * *

 **Once again, if you have questions then P.M. me or post it on the review. Ja Ne!**


	4. AN

**An: I won't be posting chapters for awhile because I have to take the EOC and I ant to study for it. But I will have time to edit past chapters, since the grammar is bothering me. My cousin is visiting for a month so he will help me with the issues. When the EOC is over, then I will post new chapters. Sorry for the short notice.**


	5. An2

**An: Hello everyone. I am happy to say that the next chapter of The return of the forgotten hero and devil's blood will be posted on Thursday or Friday. I am sorry I didn't post it sooner but summer is here and I was relaxing at the beach. So till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Sorry but I give up. I tried to continue but I couldn't. I guess it was to hard for me to continue. I have school to finish so I never had any chance to keep writing. So this is the end. If you anyone would to adopt the story then p.m. me. Well goodbye.**


End file.
